Pretenders
by LadyMarMar
Summary: May made the biggest mistake of her life. Ruining the concert of Drew the singer she hates. But what happens when Drew forces her to pretend to be his girlfriend to make his ex jealous? She has no choice! Will hate turn to love? ContestIkariPokeshipping!
1. Tomatoes

**Who's back? I am! Here is my new story, Pretenders! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>This is going to be a HUGE controversy.<p>

This will be in every show, newspaper and magazine by tomorrow morning.

I, May Haruka, along with my bestfriend, Dawn Hikari, will ruin a certain singer's concert.

Me and Dawn have established a club that despises a certain green haired singer, named Drew Shu.

"May? May? MAY HARUKA ANSWER ME!" Dawn shook me and lightly slapped me on the cheek.

"Huh? What?" I asked, my blue haired friend.

"We're leaving in five minutes." she said.

We were both inside the club's van and were both wearing black beanies, black shades, black tank tops and black capri pants.

Our pockets were filled with...tomatoes.

I know it sounds weird.

Why would we even have tomatoes in our pocket?

Well...

Because me and Dawn hate this vain, self-absorbed, no talent teen sensation Drew Shu.

A year ago me and Dawn made an Anti-Drew club.

And now we're going to ruin his biggest and most major major concert!

Bwahaha!

When he's singing the chorus of his hit song, Just The Way You Are, and flashes his 'charming' smile, me and Dawn will start throwing tomatoes at him.

"It's time guys. Good luck." Brendan said.

Brendan was a member since the start.

Okay...me and Dawn forced him to join.

But who cares?

Now there are several members from each part of the country!

Me and Brendan were kind of um...let's see...

Dating?

"We know, we know." I said as I messed up his snow colored hair.

Me and Dawn hid our hair under the beanie.

"Let's go Haruka!" Dawn said as we went inside the concert grounds.

* * *

><p>It was packed!<p>

Why?

I would even be surprised if a single person was here.

After a few minutes, Drew stepped out and screams of joy came from the crowd.

Eww!

"I LOVE YOU ALL!" he shouted at his microphone.

Idiot.

That's why you have a microphone.

So you can speak in a moderate volume and everyone will still here you.

Duh!

But no one cared, except for me and Dawn.

Once again giggles and screams came from the crowd.

I rolled my eyes.

As he started singing I made a gagging noise.

Dawn joined me.

"Oh her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying she's so beautiful and I tell her every day. I know, I know when I compliment her she wont believe me. And its so, its so sad to think she don't see what I see." Drew sang.

Screams came from the crowd.

Blech!

Here comes the line before the chorus.

"But every time she asks me do I look okay I say..." he sang.

"Get ready." Dawn said.

"When I see your fa-" I threw a tomato right at his face.

Me and Dawn threw rapidly at him.

Everyone was screaming.

Screams of horror came from each side of the concert grounds.

They should be shouting for joy not horror!

I was about to throw my tenth tomato, when someone pushed me right infront of him.

I fell right on my knees.

My shades and beanie fell off.

I looked up and saw him scowling at me.

He looked at my face then at my hand, which was holding the tomato, and then back at my face and then he sneered.

Dawn grabbed my wrist.

How did I know it was Dawn?

She has a P shaped birthmark on her backhand.

It should be a D not P.

I grabbed my beanie and shades.

Before me and Dawn ran away I threw the tomato right at him.

It was another perfect throw!

Maybe I should join basketball.

* * *

><p>That was chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter two will be posted soon! :D<p> 


	2. Children's Shelter

**Chapter Two up! Hope you enjoy! RnR! :D**

* * *

><p>Me and Dawn ran out.<p>

She was still holding a tomato.

"Wasn't my last throw great?" I said as we ran.

"I know riIIIIIGHT!" she slipped on the floor.

Her shades fell off.

So did her beanie.

Unfortunately, a purple haired boy, probably as old as us, was going out of the bathroom when Dawn slipped.

She accidentally threw the tomato at his face.

"Eep! Sorry!" she apologized as she stood up and grabbed my wrist.

"TROUBLESOME!" he started cursing.

* * *

><p>Me and Dawn went back to our dorm.<p>

We were greeted by Misty.

"So what happened?" Misty asked.

She was me and Dawn's other best friend.

We were all living together.

She's also part of the club but she couldn't come since she had to do errands with her sisters.

Either than being vain, mean and selfish, she hated Drew because he uses too much hair spray and other stuff that destroys the environment.

Misty just loves nature.

I explained what happened.

"WHAT? HE SAW YOUR FACE?" Misty exclaimed.

I nodded.

I sulked.

We went upstairs and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I was putting on shampoo when...<p>

"MAY!" I heard Dawn scream.

Fire.

That's what came to my mind.

I wrapped a towel around my body and ran downstairs.

Misty and Dawn were eating breakfast.

Misty was eating pancakes while Dawn was eating waffles.

"Run! There's a fire!" I screamed grabbing them by the wrists.

"What the hell, May?" Misty said.

"There's a fire. That's why Dawn screamed." I said.

Dawn raised her eyebrow and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Dawn screamed because look..." Misty chuckled as she handed me People magazine.

I looked at the front cover.

It was Drew with tomatoes at his face.

And it was the cover story.

I was right.

This was a controversy!

"Read page ten." Dawn said.

I did what I was told.

It was an article about it.

It said,

Rano here! Last night was a huge concert of rising teen sensation, Drew Shu. But it was all ruined by...tomatoes. Yes, folks. By tomatoes. Drew was hit by tomatoes as he was singing the chorus of his hit song, Just The Way You Are. Here is an exclusive interview with Mr. Shu himself from last night. R: Mr. Shu did you see who did it? D: I only saw a brunette. She was holding a tomato and she threw it at my face. R: I see. Do you think she was alone? D: I believe not. I believe she had an accomplice. R: Do you see any motives on why they did this? D: Not at all! Why would anyone hate me? I'm nice, talented, young and hot. Oh! And have the greatest hair. Do you see any reason why they'd hate me, Rano? R: Absolutely not! Do you have any message for the people who sabotaged your concert? D: Yes. You will be unprepared when I get you.

I turned as pale as a ghost.

Maybe even more!

I dropped the magazine.

"He saw me guys. And he's going to get me..." I said.

Drew was known for his looks (Why?) and for revenge.

"He's probably just kidding." Misty said.

"Are you joking? Dawn. You know that he destroyed the career of his rival." I said.

"Well...it was never proven. And besides he only saw your face. It's twenty percent out of a hundred percent that he's actually going to succeed in finding you." Dawn said.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry." I said.

"Uh...May?" Misty said.

"Hmm...yeah?" I said.

"Go back upstairs since you still didn't rinse." Misty said.

"Ay! Oh yeah." I chuckled as I went up.

* * *

><p>I looked up at the clock.<p>

Two fifty-nine pm.

One more minute.

Hurry up, time!

Tick tock tick tock...

Thirty seconds.

Tick tock tick tock...

Fifteen seconds...

RING!

Finally.

"Class dismissed." Mr. Watanuke said.

Me, Misty and Dawn head out of the classroom.

"Ready to go to the children's shelter?" I asked.

We volunteer to help and support the children in their lives.

"I can't May. My sisters need me to help them rehearse for their performance." Misty said.

Misty's the sister of the Sensational Sisters.

"Oh. Then it's just you and me Dawn." I said.

"Uh...May, I have cheerleading practice." Dawn said.

"..."

"Sorry May. We'll see you later!" They both said in unison.

We parted ways.

* * *

><p>The children's shelter was a five minute walk.<p>

I was there in no time.

"May Haruka you are late." Miss Elizabeth said.

She was the one in-charge of the children's shelter.

She's in her mid-twenties.

She is very...

What word fits her?

She is very...strict.

"It's just three ten right? So I'm on time." I defended myself.

She looked at her watch.

"No. You are late. It's three twelve pm." she scowled.

I wanted to borrow Misty's mallet (Don't ask me why she has one) and hit Miss Elizabeth with it.

But I said sarcastically, "Well, I'm sorry Miss Elizabeth."

* * *

><p>I went to the third floor and I was greeted by Madison and Allison.<p>

They were ten year old twins who were abused by their parents.

"Hi May!" They both greeted in unison.

Madison had long black hair while Allison has short black hair.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Where's Dawn?" Madison asked.

She just adores Dawn.

Dawn's like a big sister to them.

When Dawn comes here she teaches Madison all the cheerleading moves and helps her with her singing.

Misty on the other hand, helped the boys with soccer and all the sports you can imagine.

Either than loving nature, Misty loves sports.

And I help them with their baking activities and art activities, such as finger painting.

"Dawn couldn't come. She had cheerleading practice." I said.

Madison sulked and said, "Oh. At least she's going to teach some brand new moves next time."

She did a back flip and walked over to her friends.

"Let's go cooking, May!" Allison said.

"C-Cooking?" I smiled.

I love Allison and all but she isn't a great cook.

And most of the times she makes me eat her creations.

"Yeah." Allison replied.

"Okay. Lead me to the kitchen." I said.

* * *

><p>The kitchen was on the second floor.<p>

"Let's bake blueberry muffins!" she exclaimed.

I nodded.

"Do you need any help?" I asked.

"Just prepare all the ingredients and I'll do the rest." she said.

"Okay." I said.

The last time that happened her creations tasted like crap.

In forty-five minutes she finished.

She set the blueberry muffins on the table.

"Come on May! Eat!" she demanded.

"Uh..." I said.

Fortunately, all the girls came running down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Allison asked Madison as she passed us.

"H-He's here!" Madison squealed for joy.

Before we could ask who it was, she rushed downstairs.

Miss Elizabeth shouted my name.

"May! Someone's looking for you." Miss Elizabeth shouted.

Wonder who could that be.

"Be back in a second." I told Allison.

She nodded.

I headed downstairs when I heard Madison say, "Drew Shu, will you please give me your autograph."

My heart was beating fast.

I chanted shit over and over in my head.

"Sure." I heard the demon say.

Then I thought of a plan.

I rushed back up to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Finally you're back," Allison said. "Now eat my muffins."<p>

"Allison, I have a better idea. Bring this to the guest downstairs and let him taste it." I said.

"Oh okay." I said as I followed her downstairs.

She stopped.

"Wait. It's Mr. Hairspray?" she asked.

I just love that nickname Allison gave him.

Unlike her sister she hated Drew.

But even though Dawn hates Drew, Madison still adores her.

I nodded.

I hid.

I looked at them.

"Excuse me. Coming through." Allison said as she made her way to Drew.

"Hello there." Drew said.

"Hi. I'm Allison and I want you to try my muffins. I baked them myself." Allison said.

Madison looked at her tray carrying all six of the muffins.

"You wouldn't dare." Madison scowled.

"Anything for a fan." Drew said, getting a blueberry muffin.

Madison glared at Allison.

By the way, when Allison bakes muffins it's as hard as stone.

He bit into it.

His eye twitched.

"So how was it?" Allison smiled evilly.

You wouldn't want to disappoint a fan, Drew.

"I-It was scrumptious. Best muffins I'd ever taste!" he chocked on the muffin.

"Really? Then keep them." Allison said, handing Drew the muffins.

"Great." Drew muttered.

"Come join the party, yeah. 'Cause anybody just won't do. Let's get this started, yeah. 'Cause everybody wants to party with you ."

Shit!

It was my ringtone.

Misty was calling.

Damn!

Why now Misty?

Why?

"What was that?" Drew asked.

"I'll check. Wait." Miss Elizabeth said as she headed to the stairs.

"Hi." I cheekily grinned.

"MAY HARUKA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE? Don't answer. I don't know what Mr. Shu wants from you but don't keep him waiting. Now go down this instance!" Miss Elizabeth shouted.

"Well, look who I found." Drew smirked as he went in front of Miss Elizabeth.

My eyes grew big.

Too bad I don't have any tomatoes or fruits right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh! What will May do? Find out in the next chappie! It will posted soon! RnR! 3 :3<strong>


	3. The Deal

**Chapter 3 is here! Hope you enjoy it! :D**

* * *

><p>My eyes grew big.<p>

Drew smirked.

I was about to run when he grabbed my arm.

He had a strong grip.

"Stop it! Remove your filthy hands off me!" I screamed.

"I won't hurt you! Now be quiet." he said.

He picked me up and brought me outside.

"PUT ME DOWN!" I demanded.

He didn't follow my orders.

He put me inside a limo, tied me up and sat beside me.

"Jeeves, the mansion please." Drew ordered.

"Yes, sir." Jeeves said.

"Drinks?" Drew asked me.

"You're the girl who sabotaged my concert." Drew scowled.

"How did you find me?" I asked.

"My best friend's mother is an investigator and I fingerprint scanned your charm bracelet that you left, to know who you are. And only two people touched the bracelet. You and a man named Norman Haruka. Your father right? And I asked her to find all the information about you. And now I found you. Ain't that great?" Drew explained.

Dad...

"Charm bracelet? What the hell are you talking about? I have my charm bracelet... right here..." I said as I saw my left wrist was naked.

He smirked.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

"Since its already summer, you're going to live with me and be my new maid." Drew said, like it was the best thing that would happen to me.

"And why would I do that?" I asked.

"'Cause it's the least you can do for ruining my concert and...if you don't agree, I'll make you and your family's life a living hell." he said.

I sat there in silence.

After a few minutes, Jeeves said, "We're here."

"Is it a deal?" Drew asked.

I sighed in defeat.

"...Deal." I replied.

"Good." he said as he untied me.

The mansion was HUGE!

The mansion was so...hi-tech.

And guess what?

Every room was filled with his pictures.

"SOLIDAD!" Drew shouted as we got inside.

A girl with long pinkish hair appeared beside us.

"This is May. She's going to be the new maid until summer is over. Show her to her room." Drew commanded.

Dictator much.

"Work starts tomorrow." he told me.

"It is nice to meet you. Come with me." Solidad said.

* * *

><p>She led me up to the third floor, down the second hallway to the first door.<p>

"This is your room. If you need help you can knock on my door. It's just beside yours." Solidad said.

"What about my stuff?" I asked.

"Master Drew asked his best friend, Sir Ash, to get your stuff." Solidad said.

"What a dictator! Is Ash the one who has the investigator as a mother?" I asked.

"No. That is Sir Paul, Master Drew's other best friend. They are staying with Master Drew for the entire spring break." Solidad said.

"Oh I see." I said.

"I will be posting your schedule on your door tomorrow." Solidad said.

"Thanks!" I said.

She smiled and went to her room.

I went inside and horror filled my eyes.

Even my room had pictures of the demon.

I removed each picture of the demon from the wall.

I went outside and knocked on Solidad's door.

"Yes May?" Solidad asked.

"Um...where can I throw these pictures?" I asked.

She saw all of the demon's pictures I was holding.

"Can I have them?" she asked.

"Sure. They're all yours." I said.

She squealed with delight and thanked me.

"Come in my room for a while." Solidad said.

"Sure." I replied and went inside.

I gasped.

Pictures of Drew and articles about him scattered all over the place.

And around Drew's pictures were hearts and the words, Solidad+Drew.

"You love Drew?" I asked, trying to hide my disgust.

"Yes! Absolutely! And look..." Solidad said as she opened her closet.

It was filled with even more pictures of Drew, a doll that looked like Drew, battery powered candles, and love poems about Drew.

Eww!

"What is that?" I asked.

"A shrine dedicated to Drew." she said dreamily.

She started daydreaming.

And the words she said disgusted me.

"I'll be going now." I said as I headed out.

I went back into my room and after a few minutes there came a knock.

I opened the door and it revealed a boy, who was as old as me, with tan skin and black hair.

He was wearing his red cap backwards.

"Hi! You must be May. I'm Ash and this is your stuff." he introduced himself, as he handed me my stuff which was inside my huge bag.

"Thanks!" I said.

"No problem! Oh. By the way, your friends, especially the red head, are violent. The red head hit me with a mallet when she found out you were Drew's new maid. And the blunette shouted at my ear. I think my right ear's not working anymore." Ash said.

"The red head's Misty. She can be very violent. And the blunette's Dawn. She can be an earful." I said.

"I know right! The red head's name is Misty? What a nice name... I better be going. Bye!" he said as he left.

He seems to be nice.

Well, I know one thing for sure.

He's nicer than Drew.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BAM! BAM! BAM!<strong>_

I was awaken by a loud knock on my door.

"Coming!" I said as I opened the door.

It was Solidad.

"May, work starts now. You have to go and serve breakfast to the master. You have five minutes to take a shower. Five minutes starts...now!" Solidad explained.

I ran to the bathroom and took a shower.

On my bed was a maid's uniform, like the one Solidad was wearing.

Beside it was my charm bracelet and a...

Rose?

Weird.

I dressed up and went down to the kitchen, where I found Solidad.

"I will be dusting the furniture in the living room. If you need help, all the other maids are doing their tasks in each room. Oh! Master Drew doesn't like anything sweet." she said as she disappeared.

Doesn't like anything sweet, eh?

I smiled evilly.

I got two sausages and drizzled them with two handfuls of sugar.

I fried it and put it on a plate.

I did the same with the rice, bacon and mango juice.

I mixed ketchup with strawberry sauce and drizzled it over the bacon and sausage.

After, thirty minutes, I was done cooking.

Fifteen minutes passed, and Drew walked in.

"You're the one who cooked my breakfast?" Drew asked.

"No. A leprechaun did it." I said sarcastically.

He sneered.

"I hope you didn't put poison in it. And I hope you're not as bad as a cook like your little friend, Allison." he smirked.

How dare he insult Allison?

He got a bacon and took a bite.

He spit it out.

"Why is this so sweet? Did you put strawberry sauce on it?" he asked.

"I put LOTS of SUGAR on the food. And yes I did put strawberry sauce on it." I smirked.

"You could have killed me! I'm allergic to strawberries." he growled.

"Aw! Too bad you didn't die." I smirked as I headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>He made me clean all the bathrooms in the house and water the plants.<p>

I was heading upstairs when Solidad approached me.

"You're going to clean the master's bedroom." Solidad told.

I went inside the demon's lair.

Wow.

Even more pictures of himself.

Even more than what Solidad owns.

It was even dirtier than a garbage dump.

I started cleaning when the demon himself came in.

"Stop cleaning and go with me downstairs." he said.

I raised my eyebrow and followed him.

Anything's better than that garbage dump.

* * *

><p>We went outside to the pool.<p>

A maid was cleaning it.

"Rhian, get out!" he ordered.

Rhian nodded and ran away.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I have a deal for you." Drew said.

"What kind of deal?" I asked.

"A deal that you'll like...I think." Drew said.

"Continue." I said.

"I'm going to let you go..." Drew said.

"Deal! I accept your deal, Shu!" I exclaimed.

"If..." he smirked.

Damn!

There's an if.

"If what?" I asked.

"If you pretend to be my girlfriend and make my ex, Brianna, jealous." Drew said.

"I'd rather be your maid. No way am I going to go out with you! Even if its pretend or not." I said.

"Sorry Haruka! You already said, 'Deal! I accept your deal, Shu!' A deal's a deal. And you accepted." he smirked.

"Fine. But why me? Why not Solidad?" I asked.

"Because you're the only person I won't fall in love with." he smirked.

"Wow. I'm so flattered." I said sarcastically."Can I stay at my old house?"

"Yeah. Whatever. I don't really care as long as you do a good acting job." he said.

Drew's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Hey Brianna...sure, I'd love to meet you tomorrow at the bistro...four thirty?...okay...I have someone to introduce to you...Bye." he put down the phone.

"You keep each others' numbers?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah..." Drew said.

"Weirdo." I said.

"Meet me tomorrow at the bistro at four fifteen. Dress in something...classy, not cheap." he said.

"For your information, I am a better dresser than any of you spoiled brats." I said.

He smirked.

As I turned my back on him I smiled evilly.

He's going to regret picking me as his pretend girlfriend.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 is done! What will May do to be the worst pretend girlfriend? Find out in the next chappie! ^_^<p> 


	4. Meeting Brianna

**Chappie 4 is here! Enjoy! Remember RnR!:)**

* * *

><p>I jumped up and down in my room.<p>

I just finished packing.

I looked at the clock.

It was six fifteen pm.

I'm not his maid anymore.

Yay!

But...

Is pretending to be his girlfriend better than being his maid?

I stopped jumping.

Oh well.

I'm going to find out tomorrow.

Someone tapped me in the back.

I turned around to see Drew standing behind me.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Let me see what you're wearing tomorrow." Drew said.

I actually didn't know what to wear.

"Uh...um..." I said as I got my red mid riff shirt, my pair of black skinny jeans and red sneakers.

He looked at me in disbelief.

"Is this a joke?" Drew chuckled.

"No." I said.

"I told you to wear something classy not cheap looking." he said.

"Then what am I going to wear?" I asked.

He handed me two thousand dollars.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"So you can buy a decent outfit. I don't want to look like I'm dating a street rat." he said.

"You spend two thousand dollars on an outfit?" I exclaimed.

"Only on casual and outdoor outfits. Duh!" he said. "Now get going."

I got my bag as he pushed me outside toward the limo.

Jeeves was waiting outside.

"Hey Jeeves!" I greeted.

"Hello May." he said.

"Jeeves, take this girl back home and pick her up at four o' clock tomorrow okay?" Drew said as he pushed me inside the limo.

"He's so gentle, isn't he?" I said sarcastically as we were driving home.

Jeeves chuckled.

"So I heard that you're going to be his pretend girlfriend to make his ex jealous. Is that true?" Jeeves asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." I said as we came to a stop in front of my dorm. "Thank you for the ride, Jeeves."

"It is my pleasure, May." I said as he drove off.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door.<p>

Dawn greeted me.

"May!" she exclaimed as she dragged me to the living room.

Misty was sitting there watching T.V.

"Hey May!" Misty hugged me.

I sat down on the couch.

"He let you go?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"He isn't so bad after all." Misty said.

"Actually there's a catch." I said.

They both looked at me.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"I have to pretend to be his girlfriend to make his ex full with envy." I said.

Dawn's jaw dropped and Misty's eyes widen.

"Oh my God! Why did you agree?" Dawn asked.

I explained to them what happened.

"I can't believe he actually tricked you." Misty said.

I realized that I had two thousand bucks with me to buy an outfit.

"I know, right!" I looked at them to see who was more of a fashion expert. "So...Dawn, can you do me a favor?"

I chose Dawn cause she dated a lot of stars in the past.

There's this guy Barry Jun, Kenny Kengo and Lucas Koki.

I forgot the other two.

She's sixteen but she dated five rockstars already.

And she dumped all of them.

Unbelievable, right?

Let's just say Dawn's a socialite and her family's renown.

The truth is she just hated Drew. cause their moms are rivals in the business industry.

"Sure. What is it?" Dawn said.

"Well, Drew gave me two thousand to buy an outfit for tomorrow." I said.

"Two thousand bucks? How cheap!" We looked at Dawn in disbelief. We couldn't blame her. "But sure. I'll take you shopping tomorrow morning when we wake up."

* * *

><p>When me and Misty became best friends with Dawn, she took us to a restaurant they own.<p>

You can find it anywhere.

It has very EXPENSIVE prices I tell you.

Their cheapest dish is five hundred dollars.

We entered their restaurant to have breakfast.

We were greeted by the staff.

"Good morning Miss Dawn, Miss May and Miss Misty," the staff already knew us. "Which seat would you like to take?"

Dawn examined each and every seat.

"That one." she pointed at three velvet pink chairs and a velvet red table with a candle on top.

There was a blue butterfly chandelier on top of it.

The manager smiled at us and went over.

"The owner's daughter would like to take that seat. Shoo!" the manager shooed a couple eating.

The couple immediately left.

We went over and sat down.

"What would you like to order?" a waitress asked.

"The usual." Dawn said.

The waitress nodded and came back with our food in thirty minutes.

She handed each one of us a plate of Crème brûlée with Tonka beans and each a glass of hot chocolate made from belgian chocolate beans.

We finished eating and drove to the mall.

* * *

><p>We bought a strapless white sheath dress that ended on the upper thigh with a black belt attached to it, worth one thousand three hundred twenty-three dollars, black stilleto heels worth five hundred dollars and a pair of shades worth one hundred seventy-seven dollars.<p>

Me and Misty almost fainted.

"You actually spent all of it?" Misty asked.

"Yeah. This outfit is pretty cheap." she said.

Misty and I gave her a weird look.

"Dawn?" I asked.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Don't you think this is too much skin?" I pointed toward the dress.

She shook her head.

"And the heels are four inches tall. Don't you think that's too high?" Misty said.

"No way! You may mean too short. The highest pair of heels I wore wear nine inch heels." she said.

We both rolled our eyes.

* * *

><p>By the time we got home it was already four- fifteen pm.<p>

Jeeves was waiting outside the gates.

"Hey Jeeves! I'll just put on the outfit and then let's get going." I said as I headed inside our dorm toward my room.

Dawn and Misty soon followed.

Misty helped me wear the dress.

It was tight!

And short!

Dawn thought me how to walk with the heels and she was the one who applied my make up on.

"Bye guys!" I waved.

"Bye! Remember, be the WORST pretend girlfriend ever!" Dawn said.

* * *

><p>"You look lovely May." Jeeves said.<p>

"Aw shucks! Thanks Jeeves. See you later." I said as I enetered the bistro.

It was four thirty-five pm.

Oops!

Looks like I'm late.

I searched for a sign of the green blob.

Ah hah!

I found him.

"Hey!" I approached him.

As I came closer I saw him sitting with a girl.

She had shoulder length hair and green eyes.

She was...okay.

She looked familliar.

Then it hit me.

It was Brianna Wakana.

Teen model.

She is the most vain person I know.

I hated her.

I didn't realize that the Brianna Drew was talking about was her.

He faced me.

His jaw dropped and he just stared.

I smirked.

"Close your mouth, Shu. It's not proper to stare." I whispered in his ear as I sat beside him.

Let the games begin!

"Who is this Drew?" Brianna asked.

"Oh! May, honey, this is Brianna. Brianna this is May. She's my new grilfriend." Drew smiled as he got my hand.

Eww!

She frowned but after a second she put on a fake smile.

I got a handkerchief and pretended to blow my nose.

Actual sounds were heard.

Brianna looked at me in disgust.

I extended my free arm and said in an accent, "It is so very super much nice to meet you, Bri."

She raised her eyebrow when I said Bri.

She didn't accept my handshake.

"It is nice to meet you," she said. "So what's your favorite um...color?"

I thought for a while and smirked.

"The color aubergine." I said.

"Really? How do you spell it again?" she asked.

"Er...um...oh yeah! Red is my favorite color not aubergine." I secretly smirked.

Drew slapped his forehead.

"I could see why you two are perfect for each other." Brianna smirked.

"Oh yes! We're just destined to be together." I said as I hugged Drew's arm.

Why the hell did I do that?

Brianna frowned.

"Drew told me so very much stories about you," I said as I sat beside her.

She scooted a away from me.

"Really? Like what?" she said.

"Well," I started to think of a story.

BINGO!

"Well?" Brianna asked.

She tapped her fingers impatiently.

"That you had plastic surgery on every part of your body." I smirked.

Drew started chocking.

"He told you what? That is not true." she growled.

"I did not tell you that!" Drew said.

"Oh honey! Did you really forgot about that time when you told me? It was last month." I said.

Brianna shot us death glares.

Awkward silence passed.

I was eating my chocolate cake when I 'accidentally' hit Brianna with a piece of it.

"Aah!" she screamed.

"Oops! I'm so very much sorry." I said.

Drew handed her a table napkin.

I got a sachet of ketchup and poured some of it on my handkerchief, while they weren't looking.

"So honey," I said. "Sorry I'm late. It's just that my best friend had her menstruation and it was a mess. I had to help her. See."

I showed them the 'blood' on the handkerchief.

They both looked at me in disgust.

Brianna started looking green.

Looks like my work here is done.

I stood up and said, "I got to get going now. It was nice meeting you, Bri. Bye!"

* * *

><p><strong>That's chapter 4! I hope you liked it. Chappie 5 will be posted in a week or so. :))<strong>


	5. Tag!

**Here's chapter 5!Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>It was the day after the pretend date.<p>

Last night I told Dawn and Misty what happened and they were so proud.

I was in the park with my friend, Melanie.

Misty and Dawn couldn't come.

_*Flashback*_

_Me, Misty and Dawn were having lunch._

_But for me, it was brunch._

_I just woke up._

_**RING!**_

_Misty walked up and answered the phone._

_"Hello?...Oh hi Miss Dina!...You want me to come over to school to teach a student?...fifty dollars per hour?...Count me in Miss Dina!...I'll see you in an hour. Bye." she put down the phone._

_"You need to tutor a student? What a bummer!" Dawn said._

_Misty chuckled._

_"What subject is he or she failing?" I asked. _

_"Everything." she answered._

_Me and Dawn looked at her in disbelief._

_Dawn looked at the clock and gasped._

_"What's up with you?" Misty asked._

_"Mommy's assistant, Johnson is going to pick me up for daddy's party in thirty minutes." Dawn replied rushing up to her room._

_In thirty minutes Johnson arrived._

_"Hey Johnson!" Me and Misty greeted._

_"Hello Miss May. Hello Miss Misty." he said._

_His now almost gray bangs covered his left eye._

_In a few minutes Dawn went down stairs._

_Her hair was curled and her make up fit her outfit and skintone well._

_She wore big pink hoop earings._

_She wore a white cocktail dress with a dark pink ribbon on it and a pink pair of stiletto heels._

_"How do I look?" she smiled._

_She asks that all the time._

_"You look great, Dawn!" Misty said._

_"You look awesome!" I said._

_"You look spectacular, Miss Dawn." Johnson said._

_"Thank you! I'll see you guys later, okay? Bye!" she said as she and Johnson left._

* * *

><p><em>In an hour Misty left.<br>She wore a white tanktop under a blue jacket and denim shorts._

_"Wish me luck. I think this one's going to be hard to teach." Misty said as hugged before she left._

* * *

><p><em>After a few minutes Melanie texted me to go with her to the park.<em>

_I agreed._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Drew actually asked you to pretend to be his girlfriend?" Melanie exclaimed.

"Yeah." I said.

I told her what happened.

From the concert to yesterday.

I was walking backwards.

"You are so evil!" she laughed.

"I'm not really evil. I'm just evil to him." I said. "And by now he's probably regretting of choosing me to become his fake girlfriend."

"Uh...May?" Melanie said.

I ignored her.

"And I'll never see him again." I said as I faced in front.

It was a man wearing a hat, black shades and a trench coat.

It was...

"Actually, this acting gig of yours is still not over. I personally think Brianna now wants to get her hands on me more after seeing that I replaced her with you." Drew said.

I looked at him in disbelief.

No way!

This cannot be happening.

My plan is going downhill fast.

"I'm so sorry lady person. But I have to take May with me. Buh-bye!" Drew told Melanie as he grabbed my hand.

* * *

><p>Once again I was in his house.<p>

We sat down in his living room.

"Brianna invited me to watch a recital tonight." he showed me an invitation.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

"And you're coming with me. You are my 'girlfriend' so you're going to be my date." Drew said.

"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"No you do not." I frowned. "Who was the one who picked you're outfit yesterday? I'm sure it wasn't you."

I scowled.

"It was my best friend, Dawn Hikari."

"You're friends with that socialite? Weird. Well, I don't care if our moms our rivals. You are going to tell her to come here and choose your outfit later." he said. "Don't tell her it's my house."

"Fine. But she'll probably arrive at seven pm. Her dad's having a party." I said.

Dawn is going to hate me for this.

* * *

><p>An hour later a plum haired boy came in.<p>

Oh my God!

It was the guy Dawn accidentally hit a tomatoe with.

"Hey Paul!" Drew said.

"Hi. Who's this? Another one of your victms?" Paul said.

"No way dude! I have taste. This is May. The one who sabotaged my concert with tomatoes." Paul sneered at the word tomatoes. "She's pretending to be my girlfriend to make Brianna jealous."

"Whatever. Hmm...weird. It's to quiet. Where's the idiot?" Paul said.

"Oh. Ash is being tutored by some chick. He'll be back in a few hours." Drew said.

Wait.

Maybe Misty is tutoring Ash.

I shrugged it off.

Paul headed up stairs.

"Did you text her already?" Drew asked.

"No." I got my phone.

"Dawn text me when your dad's party is over. Go to the park and I'll meet you there. Let's just say I I need your help in something." I texted.

* * *

><p>After three hours of waiting my phone vibrated.<p>

I got my phone.

"I'm on my way to the park. See you!" she texted.

* * *

><p>"Dawn! Over here." I called.<p>

Dawn turned around and approached me.

"Hey May!" she hugged me. "What do I need to help you with?"

"Um...just come with me." I said as I grabbed her wrist.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see." I replied.

"Oh okay. Can't we just ride in my pink Bugatti Veyron?" she asked.

I still can't believe she owns a Bugatti Veyron.

It was a birthday present from her dad.

It's the most expensive car in the world.

"No. We'll walk." I said.

I could hear her sigh.

* * *

><p>We stood outside the gates of the mansion.<p>

Encarved on the gates were "D. S. M."

Drew Shu Mansion.

"Why are we here?" Dawn exclaimed.

"The pretending thing isn't over yet." I said.

"But I thought you said that you grossed him out already." Dawn pouted.

"I know. But because of that stunt I did, it seems that Brianna wanted Drew back even more." I said.

"Too bad for you. But how am I part of this?" she asked.

"Brianna invited him to a recital later." I said.

"So?" Dawn asked.

"Drew liked the outfit you picked for me yesterday and he wants you to pick my outfit for later." I grinned.

"But...fine." she said.

* * *

><p>We entered the house and were greeted by Drew.<p>

"Hello!" Drew greeted.

"Don't try to be nice." Dawn said.

"That would be better. The party will start at eight pm." Drew said.

"Looks like I have an hour to look for the perfect outfit, do her hair and make up." Dawn said.

"Where do we stay?" I asked.

"Go to the second floor and look for a door with a star on it. That will be the dressing room. You'll stay there." Drew replied.

Me and Dawn headed up.

* * *

><p>We found the dooor and we went in.<p>

It had tons of make up and curling irons and closets filled with dresses and suits.

I tried on a black tube dress and a black veil.

"Uh! May no way! You look like a corpse bride. Next!" Dawn said.

I tried on a fuzzy leopard print dress and go go heels.

"No May! We're not in the eighties." Dawn said.

I tried on several other dresses and she said no to all of them.

I walked out in front of her.

I wore a red of the shoulder cocktail dress.

"What about this?" I asked.

My voice was filled with annoyance.

I tried more than nine dresses already.

"PERFECT!" she said.

I sighed in relief.

She curled my hair and put on my make up.

She was about to get black pair of five inch heels.

"Please Dawn. No." I said.

She pouted.

She went over to the shoe section and got a simillar pair.

But it was red and it was two inches.

I smiled.

I put them on.

"You look great, May! Wait. I have to take a picture of my newest creation." she said as she went outside to get her camera.

I sat there in silence.

Ten minutes passed.

She wasn't back.

"YOU! TROUBLESOME GIRL!FIRST YOU HIT ME WITH A TOMATO AND NOW YOU SPILL ORANGE JUICE ON ME!" I heard someone shout.

"I SAID SORRY! AND BESIDES THE TOMATO THING WAS AN ACCIDENT. YOU SHOULD HAVE ACCEPTED MY APOLOGY." someone shouted back.

That sounded like...

"Dawn!" I exclaimed as I went out.

Uh-oh.

I guess Paul saw Dawn.

"Stop it!" I said.

They didn't listen.

Drew went upstairs.

He was wearing a black tux with a green tie.

He looked awesome.

Uh...I mean...he looks okay.

"What is all the commotion about?" he asked.

He saw Dawn and Paul.

"What the..." he looked at Dawn and Paul and then me. "Oh! Haruka you're ready. Let's go!"

We got in his Lamborghini Reventon.

* * *

><p>We arrived outside a mansion.<p>

We were parking outside when I saw his wallet.

I got it but he took it away from me.

"Don't touch that!" he retorted.

"And why not?" I asked.

"It's um...private." he said.

I narrowed my eyebrows.

After a few seconds of silence I lunged at him but I didn't get it.

We fought for a while.

"You will not touch this." he said.

"Grr...fine." I grunted.

He put it down.

After a minute I got it.

"A-ha! I got it." I stuck my toungue out.

I opened it and saw a baby picture of Drew wearing diapers and sucking his thumb.

He was holding a teddy bear.

"Aww! How cute! You were so chubby." I laughed.

He scowled and snatched the picture away from me.

"I told you not to look at that." he scowled.

"Well, if you didn't notice I don't really follow what you say." I smiled.

He sneered at me.

We went outside and we entered the mansion.

* * *

><p>We were greeted by Brianna.<p>

She wore a short violet couture dress and black stiletto heels.

"Hey Drew..." she looked at me. "And May."

"Hi Brianna." Drew said.

"Hello Bri." I greeted.

She scowled at me.

"Come with me." she said.

We followed her.

* * *

><p>We went inside the small auditorium.<p>

I cannot believe this mansion has an auditorium.

There was a group of people there.

"Hey guys! Remember, Drew? And this is May, his new girlfriend. The one I was telling you about." Brianna said.

The others laughed.

"Seriously Drew. I can't believe you're actually dating this girl." a blonde laughed.

"She isn't that bad. She's hot." the guy beside her said.

She elbowed him on the stomach.

"The show is about to start let's get inside. Do you understand?" she told me like I was a three year old.

Drew scowled at them.

"Listen here May is-" Drew started.

I cut him off.

I put my had in front of him.

Okay.

So I wasn't completely honest with you.

Misty is a part (not really a part) but sisters with the Sensational Sisters.

And well, I'm the daughter of Caroline and Norman Haruka, the famous scientists.

So yeah.

Dawn isn't the only socialite.

But we're not as rich as her.

So me and Misty were still shock at all her stuff and her family's business.

"It's fine, Drew. I am May Haruka. Daughter of the famous Haruka scientists. I have a mentally challenged brother so I take classes that help students learn the proper way to understand and be patient to our special brothers and sisters. Unfortunately, it doesn't teach us how to be considerate to those people whose parents did not teach them the right ways to be a proper person. But luckily my parents taught me how to be patient with people like you." I firmly said.

There jaws dropped.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Bri, didn't you say the show's about to start?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah. Let's get going." she said.

* * *

><p>Me and Drew were the last in line.<p>

"Wow May. You really showed them. Are you're parents really the famous Haruka scientists?" Drew said.

"I know. Yeah they are." I smiled.

"So that's why you're name's so familliar." Drew returned the smiled.

In front of us were Brianna and the blonde girl.

"But I thought you said Drew was dating a girl that didn't study!" the blonde said.

"Shut up, Lindsey! I don't know what Drew did to that girt. But that girl knows how to speak straight english now." Brianna whispered.

I smirked.

* * *

><p>Our seats were in front of the stage.<p>

"The show will begin in a minute." a voice announced.

A minute passed and the curtains opened.

A girl walked on center stage and bowed.

She was holding a violin.

She started playing.

I forgot to bring a PSP.

The last time I went to a recital I was so bored.

After a few minutes of boredom I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up and I realized that I fell asleep on Drew's shoulder.<p>

He was also asleep and his head rested on top of mine.

I smiled.

Why the heck was I smiling?

Remove that smile!

But I couldn't wipe the smile off.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brianna giving us a glare.

I got Drew's head and rested it on my shoulder.

She scowled.

I mentally laughed.

After a few minutes I thought of a prank.

I tapped Drew.

"Wake up. The recital's over." I whispered.

He shot his eyes open and stood up.

He started clapping.

Everyone stopped what they were doing.

They all stared at him.

I started giggling.

"Sorry! Please continue." he said as he sat down.

"Why did you tell me that the show's over?" Drew asked.

"I don't know. For fun, I guess." I answered.

* * *

><p>The violinst was done with her piece and now a pianist started performing.<p>

"This is so boring!" I complained.

"I know. I am so bored." Drew muttered.

"Shh!" the others hissed.

* * *

><p>After thirty minutes I started shivering.<p>

Oh why did I not bring a jacket?

Drew looked at me and put his coat on me.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

He smiled.

I could see Brianna sneering at us.

* * *

><p>After an hour the recital was over.<p>

We stood up.

"So...me and my friends are going out to eat. You guys want to come?" Brianna asked Drew.

"Sorry, Brianna. Me and May have plans. We want to be alone. Sorry again. Bye." Drew replied as he grabbed my hand.

Plans?

Want to be alone?

What was he saying?

* * *

><p>"Why are we here?" I asked.<p>

We were at the park.

Even though it was already late some kids were still playing.

"Cause it's so peaceful here." Drew replied as he went over and sat down on the swings.

I went over to him.

"It's only peaceful here when it's night time." I said as I sat down on the swing beside him.

"You've got a point." he said.

"So what's the real reason you like the park so much?" I asked.

"It's just so wonderful to see kids playing around. Every day I see different kids playing and enjoying every second of life. I envy them. They have no worries. They have no responsibilities. They have privacy. They have freedom! I wish I was like them." he smiled.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

I thought of an idea.

I don't know why I was doing this.

I had second thoughts.

I sighed.

I made up my mind.

I'll do this.

I removed my stiletto heels and stood in front of him.

I could feel the grass on my toes.

"What are you doing?" he looked up.

I touched him on the shoulder and said, "Tag! You're it. You can't catch me."

I started running.

He smiled and started chasing me.

"Oh really?" I asked.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? I had so much fun writing this chappie! It had so much ContestShipping moments. Rate and Review! Chappie 6 will be posted soon! :)<strong>


	6. Babysitting

**CHAPPIE SIX IS UP! ENJOY!:)**

* * *

><p>Okay.<p>

So it has been an hour since he caught me.

And an hour since I've been trying to catch him.

Where the hell was Drew?

He was a good runner and good hider.

When I decided to play tag, I wanted to have fun not be sore all over.

"Drew!" I shouted, as I rubbed my ankles.

And it isn't really comfortable running in a tight cocktail dress.

Where was that guy?

Can he turn invisible?

Is he a trained ninja?

What is he?

'Cause I looked everywhere all ready.

Okay.

Almost everywhere.

It's a big park you can't blame me.

And when I say big, I mean BIG!

What can make this even worse?

As if on cue it started raining.

Then I thought of a plan.

I will thank Dawn later for making me and Misty attend acting classes with her.

"Oh! Shit!" I screamed.

I fell on the ground.

I started 'sobbing'.

After a few seconds Drew appeared.

He appeared out of the abandon part of the park.

Oops!

I didn't look there.

"May!" he shouted.

He kneeled beside me.

"You okay?" he asked.

Yeah.

I'm just acting.

But instead, I said...

"No. I think I spraigned my ankle." I cried.

"Come on! I'll bring you to the hospital." he carried me...bridal style.

What the hell was he doing?

"Put me down right now, Drew." I said.

Oh my God!

Why was my face burning up?

I started screaming inside my brain.

"Uh...why? You spraigned your ankle didn't you?" he asked.

"Uh...not really." I muttered.

He raised his eyebrow.

"But...you're it!" I said.

He put me down.

He scowled at me.

"You know I was really worried." he scowled.

"Sorry!" I grinned cheekily.

He scowled for a few seconds.

Then he laughed.

"Uh..." I muttered. "What just happened?"

"You're not the only one who can act, May." Drew chuckled.

I stood there in disbelief.

"Did you forget that I am a teen sensation? So I can sing, dance AND act." he said.

"I hate you." I frowned.

I turned around and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait up." he said as he grabbed my arm.

"What?" I asked.

He grinned awkwardly.

I stepped back and pushed him...playfully.

He actually fell on the grass.

Or more specifically on mud.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Are you really that clumsy?" I smiled.

"Can you just help me up?" he asked.

"Maybe." I said.

He glared at me.

"Fine." I said as I extended my hand out.

My bad.

He pulled me down beside him.

"Aah!" I screamed.

We were both covered in mud.

Drew started laughing.

"Hey Drew." I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" he faced me.

"Take this!" I put mud on his left cheek.

He looked at me in disbelief.

He smirked.

He put mud on the tip of my nose.

"Ahaha! Now you're Rudolph the Mud Nose Reindeer." he chuckled.

"You did not just call me that." I said.

"Oh I just did." he smiled.

"Oh yeah?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

We started having a mud ball fight.

Then it happened.

I accidentally tripped and landed on top of him.

"Uh..." we said in unison.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Drew spoke up.

"Maybe we should get shelter or we might get sick..." he muttered.

I nodded and we both sat down on the mud.

"May?" Drew asked.

I turned to face him.

He put a strand of my hair behind my ear.

He smiled.

I gulped.

My plan was going downhill faster than you can say !

Oh God!

Why does his eyes have to be so deep?

I'm suppouse to hate him.

I'm not suppouse to fall for him.

I have a boyfriend for Pete's sake!

Oh my God!

Our lips were only a few centimeters apart.

I could feel his breath.

I wanted to turn around to the other direction.

But I couldn't.

Our lips were only a milimeter away.

Our lips were about to touch.

When...

"Come join the party, yeah. 'Cause anybody just won't do. Let's get this started, yeah. 'Cause everybody wants to party with you ."

I got my phone.

My mom was calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"May dear, I know it's late but can you come over right now." mom said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, I need to go to the lab now and as you know Max can't be left alone." she said.

I sighed.

"Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes." I said.

"Thank you May! Bye." she said.

"Bye." I said.

"What was that?" Drew asked.

"I need to babysit my brother. And since we are covered in mud we can use the bathroom there." I replied.

"Fine. Let's go." he said.

* * *

><p>We arrived outside the Haruka home.<p>

Mom was waiting outside.

You're probably wondering why I have to watch Max if dad can do it.

Well, dad is in a better place right now.

A place with no troubles, fear and sadness.

In short, he's in heaven already.

He died five years ago.

All because of an experiment gone wrong.

Me and Drew stepped out.

"Hello there May. Who's your friend? And why are you covered in mud?" she said.

My mom isn't really updated.

Most of the time she's working on a new DANGEROUS experiment.

So she has no idea who Drew was.

"Uh...this is...Drew. He's a friend. And we both slipped on a mud puddle." I said.

"A friend, eh? Then why are you with him at this kind of hour? Are you cheating on Brendan?" she questioned.

"Uh..." I mumbled.

Come on, May.

Think!

"It was just a coincidence, Mrs. Haruka. She was taking a walk in the park and same goes for me." Drew said.

Please believe him.

"Okay...well I must be going now. I will be back after two hours or so. It was nice meeting you, Drew." she said.

As soon as she was out of sight, we both sighed.

"That was a close call." I said.

"Yeah. Oh wait. I'll just get some of my clothes." he said as he approached his car.

After a few minutes, he returned holding a gym bag.

* * *

><p>We went inside and saw that Max was playing with his Rubik's cube.<p>

That's all he does.

"Hi Max!" I greeted.

He ignored me.

He just focused on his toy.

He never minds people.

He knows how to talk and he is such a smart kid but ever since dad died he has been like that.

"That's your brother?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. Like I said earlier he's mentally challenged." I said.

"Oh..." he muttered.

"I'll just change and take a quick shower. I'll be back in a minute. You should do the same. There's a bathroom at the far end of the hallway." I said.

"Nah. I'll wait for you. I'll sit here and try to converse with Max." he said.

He sat down on the floor.

He was in front of Max.

"I doubt you'll succeed." I said.

"You'll never know. I am very charismatic and determined." he smiled.

"Your head is too big! But we'll see if you can do it." I said.

I entered my room.

I took a quick shower and stepped out of my bathroom.

I got a a red midriff shirt and a pair of white shorts.

I got my phone and texted both Misty and Dawn that I'll be staying over at my house.

As I put my clothes down on my bed, I saw my study desk.

On my study desk were pictures.

There was a picture of me, Dawn and Misty.

A picture of me and my family.

And lastly, a picture of me and Brendan on our first date.

Me and Brendan started dating a few months ago.

Specifically, two weeks before Christmas.

He asked me out during our school's annual Christmas party.

And since everyone was staring when he asked me out, I said yes.

I had the urge of putting the picture down.

But why?

I have no idea.

Okay so I have a feeling it's because of Drew but I will not admit that to myself.

And I know that I do not like Drew...

Right?

I mean right.

Of course I hate him.

There's no reason to like him.

"Damn!" I shouted.

I got dressed and headed out to the living room.

* * *

><p>I watched Drew try to talk to Max.<p>

"Hi Max! I'm Drew, the greatest actor of all time." he said.

VAIN!

Max ignored him.

I bit my lower lip to stop myself from laughing.

"Come on. Give Drew the Rubik's cube." Drew said.

Max acted like he was invisible.

"Come on." Drew said.

Max continued playing.

Drew got the Rubik's cube from Max.

No!

If you get his Rubik's cube he will scream and shout.

I covered my ears.

And as I expected, Max threw tantrums.

"I hope May doesn't hear this." Drew said.

I couldn't help but smile.

"Max stop it." Drew pleaded.

But instead Max screamed louder.

"Oh! I know." Drew exclaimed.

He got a basketball from his gym bag.

Drew showed Max the ball.

Max stopped.

"See this?" Drew said.

Max nodded.

"This is a basketball. Shaquile O' Neal signed this. He's a famous basketball player." Drew said.

Max grinned.

"Here's how you play it." Drew said.

Drew started dribbling the ball and spinning it.

Max watched with awe.

"You want to try?" Drew asked.

"Gimme!" Max said.

Oh my God!

Max just talked.

Drew handed him the ball.

Max started playing.

Drew pat his head.

I smiled.

"Hey."

I decided to stop spying.

"Hi." he smiled. "See. I succeeded in conversing and playing with Max."

"I know." I smiled.

"Were you watching the whole time?" he asked.

I nodded.

"I guess you're a ninja." he smirked.

"Whatever. Just go take a shower already." I said.

He stood up and headed for the bathroom.

"Drew's nice." Max spoke up.

I still couldn't believe it.

Max finally spoke.

"Really?" I asked.

He nodded but all his attention were on the ball.

"He's better than the guy you're dating." he said.

"..."

"Maybe you should date him not Brandon." he said.

"It's Brendan not Brandon." I said.

"Whatever."

I kept quiet after that.

* * *

><p>Drew sat down beside me.<p>

He was wearing a purple shirt and camo shorts.

"Why are you awfully quiet?" he asked.

"Me? Quiet? No." I laughed awkwardly.

"Okay..." he said.

Silence...

"You can leave now if you want. You don't have to help me babysit Max." I said.

"Nah. Since I am a kind and nice soul I will help you." he said.

"Don't praise yourself." I chuckled.

Once again, silence filled the air.

You can only hear Max dribbling the ball.

"You want to watch a movie?" I asked.

"Sure." he said. "What movies do you have?"

"Um...Scream 1,2 and 3, Notting Hill, Pretty Woman, The Tourist, Pirates Of The Carrabbien, Runaway Bride, Dirty Dancing, Knight and Day..." I continued with the list.

It was a very long list.

"You decide." he said.

I glared at him.

"You make me tell you my long list of my owned DVDs and now you tell me that I decide? Unbelievable!" I exclaimed.

"Calm down, Haruka." he pat my head.

I gave him one last glare before standing up.

I headed toward my room.

* * *

><p>Hmm...<p>

What movie shall I choose?

I tapped my chin.

I closed my eyes and got a random DVD.

I opened my eyes and I got Scream 3.

I arrived at the living room to find a very weird and hysterical scene.

"Cause I'm a model you know what I mean as I do my...walk on the...ramp, no...catwalk." Drew sang.

He even got the lyrics wrong.

Haha!

I laughed.

"May!" Drew exclaimed.

"Ahaha! Maybe that could be your newest single." I laughed.

"It wasn't that bad." Drew said as I sat down beside him.

"Actually it wasn't bad." Max said.

"Thank you!" Drew smiled.

"It was horrible." Max said.

I laughed.

Drew frowned.

"Whatever! What movie did you pick?" he asked.

"Scream 3." I answered.

"Scream 3?" he asked.

He became pale.

"Yes. Why? You scared?" I smirked.

"No. Play it already." he said.

"Oh yes, master...I wonder if it's scary or not." I chuckled.

"Hmm? You never watched it?" Drew asked.

"Well, I have but the last time I watched it was with Dawn and Misty." I said.

Drew raised his eyebrow.

"Dawn is the kind of person who talks throughout the movie and Misty she's the kind of person who states the obvious of every line." I said.

"I can relate. Paul keeps insulting every scene and Ash is what you call the funny line repeater." he said.

I put in the DVD and I heard a moan.

* * *

><p>We were already halfway through the film.<p>

Drew was scared of the movie, but I had an even worse case of the jitters.

I was dead silent.

Here it comes.

I hated this scene.

My favorite character dies.

_**BZZ!**_

Me and Drew screamed.

I hugged Drew.

Eww!

I stopped the hugging.

"Scaredy cats. It's just the doorbell. May will you just get it." Max said.

I stood up.

"Be careful. It might be the murderer." Drew chuckled.

I glared at him.

I headed for the door.

* * *

><p>I opened the door to be greeted by a familliar face.<p>

"Hey May!" he said.

"Hi Brendan." I said.

Then I came to my senses.

It was Brendan.

Brendan Yuki.

My boyfriend.

My boyfriend who had no idea of my acting gig as Drew's fake girlfriend.

I stood there in horror.

"I know it's late but-" he started.

I slammed the door shut.

"Drew hide! It's even worse than the murderer." I said.

"Who is it? Sadako?" Drew laughed.

"Shut up, Shu. Just hide. 'Cause it's Brendan!" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Will Brendan find out? Find out in chappie 7! RnR!<strong>


	7. The Search For The Best Pie

**Here's Chappie 7! Enjoy! Remember RnR!**

* * *

><p>"Brendan?" Drew exclaimed.<p>

"Yes!" I said.

"May?" I heard Brendan call.

"Wait Brendan. I just spilled some...water on the floor. Got to clean it up." I said.

"Do you need help?" Brendan asked.

"No! Uh...I'm a big girl, I can do it." I said.

"Okay. I'll wait." Brendan said.

I couldn't lie so I got the vase and poured some water on the floor.

"There." I smiled.

I realized my hand was shaking.

I'm sure it's caused by pressure.

"May." Max called.

"What?" I exclaimed.

_**CRASH!**_

I accidentally dropped the vase.

"Mom won't be happy when she sees that you broke her vase." Max said.

"May is everything alright?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah. Just cleaning." I said.

"Max do me a favor. Bring Drew to my room and show him the secret exit, okay?" I said.

"How will I benefit from that?" Max asked.

"If you don't do it, I'll tell mom that you're the one who broke it." I said.

"Mom won't believe you." Max said.

"Oh really? You know very well that I'm good with editing photos and videos. And with just one click, I can make a video of you breaking that vase." I smirked.

Max pouted.

"You big FAT meanie." Max stood up.

Drew followed him into my room.

As soon as they were out of sight, I opened the door.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey!" Brendan said. "So..."

"Come in." I gestured him to enter.

We sat down on the couch.

"Uh...May?" he said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I thought you were cleaning." Brendan said.

"I am cleaning." I said.

"Then why is the floor wet and a broken vase on the floor?" he asked.

"Um...I was...um...cleaning but I acidentally hit the table the vase was on and the vase fell." I said.

"Oh! You were always the clumsy one." he said as he messed up my hair.

"Whatever." I smiled.

"You're watching Scream 3?" he pointed to the T.V.

"Yeah...with Max. Only Max." I lied.

He slowly nodded.

"You want to finish it with me?" I asked.

"Sure." he shrugged.

After a few minutes, Max sat down beside me.

"He's gone." Max said.

"Max you're talking!" Brendan exclaimed.

"Obviously." Max said.

I glared at him.

"Be nice." I whispered.

He rolled his eyes.

"And who's gone?" Brendan asked.

"Um...Max's new pet mouse." I lied.

"I have a pet mouse?" I elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oof! I mean yeah. Boo hoo hoo! Poor Mr. Cheese. He died so young." Max cried.

"Sorry about Mr. Cheese. When did you get him?" Brendan as ked.

Stop with the questions!

"Just this morning. A stray cat killed him." Max lied.

Max was a good actor.

"Oh." Brendan said.

We watched the movie in silence.

"Brendan why did you come here?" I asked.

"Why? You don't want me here?" he asked. "Are you hiding something?"

He was actually shouting at me.

I frowned.

I kept quiet.

"May answer me!" Brendan shouted.

He grabbed my wrist.

His grip tightened.

"Brandon, she's just asking. I don't think there's a problem with asking." Max said.

I looked at Max.

"I'm just curious. 'Cause most of the times you go here, you tell me first." I said.

"May. I-I'm so-" I cut Brendan off.

"It's getting late. You should probably get going." I looked down.

Brendan stood up.

"You want me to show you the door?" Max scowled.

Brendan glared at him before leaving.

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"That guy has some nerve to shout and hurt you at your own house. He makes me so mad!" Max exclaimed.

He dribbled the ball faster.

I wiped my tears.

"Aw! Look at my baby brother. He's being protective." I pinched his cheeks.

He slapped my hand away.

I laughed.

"Oh! Drew said he'll call you tomorrow." Max said.

"Okay..." I smiled. "Now go to sleep. It's late."

He made a face.

Someone was knocking on the door.

I opened the door.

"Hey mom." I greeted.

She observed my face.

"Did you just cry?" she asked.

"No!" I exclaimed.

She approached Max.

"Hello Max!" she greeted.

"Hi mom." Max said.

"...You just talked!" she exclaimed.

I smiled.

"May...how did you-" I cut her off.

"It wasn't me. It was Drew." I said.

"I guess that boy isn't so bad." she said.

"I going back to my dorm already." I said.

"May it's late. You should stay here." mom said.

"No. It's fine. I'll call Dawn to pick me up." I said.

"She's not asleep?" mom asked.

"Dawn? Asleep? No way! She sleeps like at two in the morning." I said.

"If you say so." she said. "Max, go to sleep."

I got out my phone.

I pressed number 3.

Dawn was on my speed dial.

"Hello?" Dawn answered.

I could here "Get This Party Started" playing.

"Hey Dawn." I said.

"Hey May!" Dawn said.

"Here's your drink." someone said.

That voice sounded familiar.

Hmm...

Zoey!

"Thanks, Zoey!" Dawn replied.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Partying!" Dawn said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Zoey's throwing a party." Dawn said.

"How come she didn't invite me?" I asked.

"She did but I told her that you're babysitting Max." Dawn said.

"Hmph." I pouted.

"Hey Dawn." someone greeted.

"Hey!" Dawn said.

"Dawn?" I said.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Can you pick me up? I don't have a ride." I said.

"What about Drew?" Dawn asked.

"He had to go." I said.

"Why?" she asked.

"I'll tell you and Misty the whole story later." I said.

"Okay. I'll see you later! I have to stop Misty from hitting a person. Bye!" Dawn said.

"Bye." I closed my phone.

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes passed.<p>

"MAY!" Dawn shouted.

I opened the door.

Dawn wore a pink midriff tank top under a short white jacket, black short shorts and white stiletto cowboy boots.

Misty wore a blue off the shoulder midriff shirt, black skinny jeans and black kitty heels.

"May, let's go." Misty said.

I nodded.

* * *

><p>We sat down in our living room.<p>

"Tell us everything." Dawn said.

I started with the story.

After a few minutes, I ended.

"BRENDAN! That jerk! How dare he hurt you?" Misty exclaimed.

"It's fine, Misty." I said.

"Fine? Are you crazy?" Misty said. "I have a plan."

"Misty." Dawn said.

"What?" Misty answered.

"Killing is illegal." Dawn said.

Misty pouted.

"Fine. Whatever." Misty grunted.

Me and Dawn laughed.

"Oh! You do know that I'm tutoring someone, right?" Misty asked.

Me and Dawn nodded.

"What about it?" May asked.

"You guys are dating?" Dawn exclaimed.

Misty glared at her.

"No." she said. "But he asked me if I wanted to go with him on a trip to find the perfect cream pie and I agreed."

Dawn gave me the "Misty's crushing on this guy" look.

I smiled.

"And the trip's tomorrow. I was wondering if you guys wanted to come." Misty continued.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm...I got a new outfit. I can show it off if I go with them. Okay!" Dawn said.

"Yay!" Misty hugged us.

"Who are you tutoring?" I asked.

"Is he a hottie?" Dawn asked.

"Or a nottie?" we both said in unison.

We laughed.

"You're going to meet him tomorrow...I won't answer the other questions." Misty said.

We all smiled.

* * *

><p>I woke up the next day.<p>

I looked at my clock.

It was six o' clock am.

A fragrance filled the air.

I stood up.

"BACON!" I shouted as I headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Misty was standing beside the fridge, drinking orange juice.<p>

"Good morning, Misty!" I greeted.

There were six plates and six glasses, filled with orange juice, on the table.

There were sausages, scrambled eggs, bacon and fried rice on each plate.

"Hey! I was just suppose to wake you up. Is Dawn awake?" she smiled.

"Seriously? Dawn? Awake at six o' clock?" I asked in disbelief.

She laughed.

"Why are there six plates?" I asked.

"The guy I'm tutoring will eat breakfast with us." she said.

"Are two of those plates for me?" I asked.

"No, May. He's going to bring two of his friends." she said. "And I don't know if they're hot or not. I haven't met them yet."

"Oh! Okay. But I wasn't going to ask if they're hot or not." I said. "Should I wake up Dawn?"

"Nope. You know how grumpy she is if she doesn't get her beauty sleep." Misty said.

I chuckled.

"I'm going to take a shower." she said as she headed for the bathroom in her room.

I was going to get a piece of bacon when she said, "We're all going to eat together. Just go take a shower."

I sulked and headed for my room.

* * *

><p>I wore a red tube top, black jean shorts and red ballet flats.<p>

I styled my her into the usual.

But instead of wearing my usual red bandanna, I wore a black one.

I went downstairs.

* * *

><p>Misty was wearing a sky blue halter top, a pair of skinny jeans and white Chuck Taylor.<p>

It was seven thirty.

"The guys will be here in ten minutes." Misty said.

I nodded.

* * *

><p>I sat down in the living room.<p>

I was watching The View when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I shouted.

I opened the door.

A familiar raven haired boy was outside.

"Ash?" I asked.

"Ellow!" he greeted.

He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt under a black shirt, camo shorts and black Vans.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Didn't Misty tell you?" he asked.

I gave him a questioning look.

"I'm the guy she's tutoring." he said.

"..."

If he's here then his two friends are probably Drew and Paul.

"I smell food." he said as he ran toward the kitchen.

He wasn't with anyone so I closed the door.

"Ow!" someone exclaimed.

I opened the door.

Drew and Paul were outside.

Drew was rubbing his nose.

I guess Drew was the one I hit.

Drew wore black shades, a green shirt, black jeans and green Vans.

Paul wore a black hoodie with a skull on it, black skinny jeans and black sneakers.

"Hi." I greeted.

Paul just nodded and went inside.

"May?" Drew asked.

"Obviously." I said.

* * *

><p>We all sat down in the dining room.<p>

Ash was sitting next to Misty.

She was sitting next to me.

I was sitting next to Drew and Drew was sitting beside Paul.

Ash kept on trying to get a piece of bacon.

Misty kept slapping his hand.

Paul was looking at the empty chair beside him.

"Who's the other person?" he asked.

We heard "Tell Me Something Good" playing.

Uh-oh.

"GOOD MORNING WORLD!" someone exclaimed.

We all looked at where the sound came from.

Dawn.

She had her eyes closed.

She had on a short pink night gown made out of silk that ended on the mid thigh.

There were curlers in her hair.

She was barefoot.

We all stared at her.

Paul's eye twitched.

Dawn opened her eyes.

She smiled.

She looked at me and Misty.

Then she saw Ash, Drew and Paul.

She screamed.

She covered her chest.

"What are they doing here?" she exclaimed.

"Ash is the guy I'm tutoring. You know Drew. This is Paul." Misty said.

"Believe me, Misty. I know him very well." Dawn glared.

"Troublesome girl. " Paul grunted.

She saw that the only available chair was beside Paul.

She headed toward Ash.

"Ash you will change seats with me." Dawn ordered.

"But..." Ash said.

"You will do what I say." Dawn glared.

"Yes m'am." Ash nodded as he stood up.

Dawn was contented.

She smiled as she sat down.

* * *

><p>Dawn was first to finish.<p>

She eats fast 'cause well...she has this process.

Her morning bath takes fifteen minutes.

She fixes her hair for twenty-five minutes and finally it takes thirty-five minutes to choose an outfit.

She headed to her room and came back in an hour.

She was wearing a baby pink corset, black short shorts and black gladiator sandals.

Her hair was curled and it cascaded on her shoulders.

"How do I look?" she smiled.

"As usual. You look awesome." Misty said.

"You look great!" I said.

She looked at the guys.

"You look sophisticated." Drew said.

" You look pretty." Ash said.

Paul stared.

"Hello? Earth to Grumpy!" Dawn said.

"Uh...you look horrible." Paul grunted.

Dawn growled.

"HOW DARE YOU?" Dawn exclaimed.

"You asked my opinion and I answered truthfully." Paul shrugged.

Liar!

I saw how Paul was staring at her and Paul was obviously lying.

I started giggling.

"Why are you giggling?" Drew whispered while Dawn and Paul had a fight.

Misty got out her mallet.

"It's obvious Paul's lying." I said.

He smiled and nodded.

"Shut up!" Misty shouted.

Dawn and Paul stopped.

"Let's get going. I want to get some pie!" Ash exclaimed.

"Stop acting like a toddler!" Paul hit him on the head.

"Ow!" Ash rubbed his head.

* * *

><p>We were outside.<p>

"Where's your car?" I asked.

"We're going to ride motorcycles." Ash said.

"Yes!" Misty exclaimed.

"WHAT? NO!" Dawn shouted.

"You have no choice. May you're riding with me. Dawn you're riding with Paul." Drew said.

"Who am I with? Misty?" Ash asked.

"Idiot! Of course!" Misty hit him with her mallet. "I'm driving."

She hopped on Ash's motorbike and Ash sat behind her.

"Aren't you going to wear helmets?" I asked.

"Nope!" they both said in unison.

They were off.

"I don't want to ride with him." Dawn complained.

"Can we just get this over with it?" Paul scowled as he put on a black biker helmet.

Dawn pouted and after a few minutes she agreed.

Paul handed her a yellow helmet.

"Yellow doesn't match my outfit." Dawn said.

"Do you want to die?" Paul asked.

"No." Dawn said.

"Then put it on!" Paul exclaimed.

She put on the helmet.

She hopped on and as soon as Paul started driving she hugged his torso and screamed.

Drew hopped on his motorcycle.

He extended his hand out.

"What?" I asked.

"Hop on. Let's go." Drew said.

I shrugged and accepted his hand.

And like Dawn, I hugged his torso and screamed as we left.

* * *

><p>After an hour we finally arrived.<p>

"Where are we?" Misty asked.

"My hometown, Kanto!" Ash smiled.

Dawn wobbled off the motorcycle.

She removed the helmet and her hair was pointing in every direction.

"Uh...Dawn?" Misty handed her a compact mirror.

"Ah!" Dawn screamed as she saw her hair.

Paul snickered.

"You ruined my hair!" Dawn growled at Paul.

"Do I care?" Paul smirked.

"Ugh!" Dawn pouted.

"Did you forget you're Dawn? Dawn who can fix any fashion and hair problem." I said.

She sighed and got a comb out of her pocket.

After a few minutes, her hair was back to normal.

* * *

><p>We arrived outside a closed pie shop.<p>

"NO!" Ash fell down on his knees.

A man walked out of the shop.

"Ash?" the man asked.

Ash looked up.

"Josef!" Ash exclaimed.

"It's been a long time since I saw my best customer." Josef smiled.

"What happened to the pie shop?" Ash asked.

"As you can see, it's already closed." Josef said.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Old man Joey died just a few days ago and he's the only one who knows the recipe." Josef said.

Ash frowned.

"You brought us here for nothing!" Misty exclaimed as she hit him with her mallet...again.

"Who's this, Ash? Your girlfriend?" Josef asked.

They both blushed and quickly said, "Us? An item? No way!"

We all stared at them.

"These guys are my friends. You remember Paul and Drew, right?" Ash said.

Josef nodded.

"And the girls are Misty, May and Dawn." we nodded as our names were said.

"It's so nice to meet such lovely ladies." Josef smiled.

"You too." Misty, Dawn and I said in unison.

"I can't believe that the pie is closed...forever..." Ash trailed off.

"Don't you worry, Ashy boy. There's a fiesta that I'm hosting and it's happening right now and if you win three of the contests, you'll get the secret recipe for Old man Joey's pie." Josef said.

Ash squealed with joy.

"I'll drive you there. Come on!" he said.

* * *

><p>In exactly thirty minutes we arrived outside a field.<p>

Hundreds of people were celebrating.

Josef went up on stage and said, "Welcome to our annual fiesta!"

Everyone screamed with delight.

"As you all know, if you win three of the contests you'll get the secret recipe of Old man Joey. Please create a team of six." Josef said. "So let us start with our first game."

Me, Dawn, Misty, Drew, Paul and Ash were a team.

Everyone applauded.

* * *

><p>Everyone headed to the left side of the field.<p>

There was a net like object that had candies and chocolate hanging from it.

"The first one who gets the moset candy will win. Remeber! You can't eat it unless the contest ends." Josef exclaimed. "Ready get set go!"

Me and Ash ran toward it.

Ash got eliminated for eating the sweets he got.

I got almost all of the candies and chocolates.

I was tied with a boy.

He was probably my age.

"Looks like May and Josh are tied. The first one gets the Belgian chocolate wins!" Josef announced.

"I'll beat you." he growled.

Damn!

I couldn't reach the chocolate.

I was too short.

He was taller than I was.

He almost got it when Drew put me on his shoulders.

"What the heck?" I exclaimed.

"Just get it already." Drew said.

"Okay." I grabbed the Belgian chocolate.

"May Haruka wins!" Josef announced.

I stuck my tounge out at Josh.

He stomped away.

"Yay!" I said as I started eating the chocolates I got.

Drew put me down.

"You're going to get fat." Drew warned me.

"So what? I have fast metabolism." I smiled.

"Congratulations, May! Please head to the other side of the field." Josef said.

* * *

><p>We followed his orders.<p>

Eight ten feet tall bamboo sticks filled the area.

It had oil on it.

On top of each bamboo was a pot.

"Whoever gets that pot first will win. Only eight can join." Josef announced.

Six men, Drew and Misty volunteered.

"Go Misty! Go Drew!" all of us, except Paul, cheered.

Drew fell off first.

I laughed.

After a few minutes, it was down to Misty and two men.

The two men fell.

"Even though you are the last one left, you still need to get that pot." Josef said.

Misty glared at him before continuing.

After a few minutes, she got it but she her hand slipped and she was falling.

"Misty!" me and Dawn screamed.

Ash ran and caught her.

"Thanks." Misty muttered.

Ash did his goofy smile.

Misty could have won against a tomatoe in a red contest.

Ash put her down.

"Well done, Misty! For our final even please go to the center field." Josef announced.

* * *

><p>In the center field was a huge mud pool.<p>

There was a pig in the middle.

"Ew!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Okay. The person who catches the pig will win the pig and the contest. This is fifty percent of the total points. So far Ash's team is in the lead. Remember! If you already competed you can't compete again." Josef announced.

"I don't want to do this! I'll ruin my outfit." Dawn said.

"Dawn! You have to do this. You can't back down now." Ash pleaded.

"Don't even try, Ash. I'm sure she won't do it 'cause she'll ruin her outfit and she's to weak." Paul said.

"Excuse me? I can so beat you." Dawn said.

"Are you challenging me?" Paul asked.

"Yup." Dawn said. "You're on!"

"Bring it." Paul grunted.

"Let the competition begin!" Josef announced.

Dawn removed her sandals and threw it to me.

"Take care of my babies!" Dawn said before running into the field.

Dawn was followed by Paul and the remaining contestants.

The pig started running.

Each and everyone of them slipped a couple of times.

Dawn kept on running.

Was it just me or did Paul glare at every guy who almost got the pig before Dawn did?

And every time he glared at a guy, the guy would back off.

It started raining.

Only Dawn and Paul remained.

Everyone else looked for shelter.

"Dawn. Paul. You do know since you are in the same team you already win, right? But you don't get the pig." Josef said.

"Shut up! I'm going to beat that heartless man even of it's the last thing I do!" Dawn exclaimed.

"If you say so." Josef handed Ash the secret recipe.

"Yes!" Ash exclaimed.

The pig was in the middle.

On the pig's sides were Dawn and Paul.

"You're going down, Shinji!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Not if I bring you down first!" Paul scowled.

They both tackled the pig at the same time.

It stopped raining.

We all stepped outside.

"It's a tie." Josef announced.

"What? No! Someone has to win." Dawn said.

"Let the people of Kanto decide." Josef said. "So who do you want to win?"

Since most of the people there were guys, Dawn won.

"Yay!" Dawn said as she got the pig. "In your face!"

Paul smirked.

"Whatever." he grunted.

"I'm going to name you...Porky!" Dawn said.

"Aw! We're not going to cook it?" Ash asked.

"No, Ash. No." Misty said.

We all took turns hitting him with Misty's mallet.

* * *

><p><strong>CHappie 8 will be posted soon! Please tell me if you want the next chappie to be pokeshipping!<strong>


	8. An Unexpected Visitor For Misty

**Here's chappie 8! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Come join the party, yeah. 'Cause anybody just won't do. Let's get this started, yeah. 'Cause everybody wants to party with you<em><strong> ."<strong>_

_**THUD!**_

I groaned.

Damn!

I fell off my bed.

Stupid gravity!

I don't want to wake up yet.

We got home at midnight and the time now is...

I looked at the red puppy shaped alarm clock, which was on top of my door.

It's just one in the afternoon.

It's still early...well, for me it is.

"Hello?" I answered my phone.

I sounded drunk.

"Good morning!" the caller said.

"You're disturbing my beauty sleep, Drew." I muttered.

"Beauty sleep? Oh well. I guess you need it." he chuckled.

"What do you want, Drew?" I grumbled.

"Can you guys come down to the children's shelter?" he asked.

"But it's so early!" I said.

"It's one pm." he said.

"Your point?" I asked as I went in front of my vanity mirror and removed the tangles in my hair.

I was sure he was rolling his eyes.

"Just go, okay? Bring Dawn." he said.

"What about Misty?" I asked.

"She's already here." he replied.

"With Ash?" I asked.

"Yeah. Okay. I'll see you in a while." he said. "Ash! Stop eating. Misty, please hit Ash for me. Paul you're scar-"

He turned off his phone.

I sweatdropped.

I closed my phone and placed it on top of my white and red desk.

I took a quick shower.

* * *

><p>I knocked on Dawn's door.<p>

Our rooms were all aligned.

Her door was pink, Misty's door is blue and my door is red.

Is it predictable?

A lot of people say yes.

I wore a scarlet red tube top, a black pair of skinny jeans and red wedges.

"Dawn?" I called.

No answer.

Maybe her door wasn't locked.

I turned her door knob.

Her door opened.

She was snoring.

Her face was burried on her pillow.

I sat on her white queen bed.

"Wake up." I poked her head.

"Go away." she said.

"Dawn, we are going somewhere." I said.

"Where? The mall?" she looked at me.

"No. We're going to the children's shelter." I said.

"Not the mall? Aw!" she sat beside me. "Oh, well. I guess I can teach Madison some new moves."

She stood up and did her 'preparation'.

* * *

><p>An hour later...<p>

She wore a pink off the shoulder dress that ended on the lower thigh with a black belt attached to it , black cycling shorts under (so she won't give out any shows when she bends down, if you know what I mean) and black pumps.

Her hair was in a braid.

She applied on some baby pink eyeshadow, a silky pink blush on and light pink lip gloss.

"You want me to put make up on you?" she asked.

"You know I'm a natural beauty person." I said.

"It's your loss. You won't feel the magic powers of Dawn Hikari." she giggled.

* * *

><p>We arrived outside of the shelter.<p>

We entered.

No one was inside.

Weird.

We heard music playing outside.

We went out the back door, that lead us to the garden.

Everyone was there.

Ballons of different colors and shades scattered around the place.

There was a variety of food on large and long tables.

All the kids were playing and dancing.

Was that Miss Elizabeth...laughing?

Kind of freaky...

Allison and Madison ran over to us.

"Dawn! May!"

They were wearing matching dresses with floral prints.

Madison's dress was dark pink while Allison's dress was velvet red.

"Hey guys!" we greeted.

"H-He's scary!" Madison pointed over to Paul.

He wore a black shirt that had 'Don't mess with me if you want to live' in blood red letters in the middle, black baggy pants and black sneakers.

Some kids were trying to braid his hair.

Paul kept on shrugging them off.

"Get away from me!" he shouted.

"I know what you mean." Dawn laughed.

"Now can you teach me the new cheerleading moves?" Madison asked.

Dawn nodded and walked away with her "follower".

"I baked some cookies. You should taste them." Allison dragged me toward one of the tables containing pies, cookies, cupcakes, puddings and many more desserts.

I hope Allison didn't bake all of them.

I sulked.

She handed me a chocolate oatmeal cookie.

I looked at it.

"Be right back. I'm just going to get my notepad and pen. So I can write down your opinion about my cookie." she rushed inside.

I saw Ash and Misty.

Misty was wearing a dark blue plaid tank top, black denim shorts and black gladiator heels.

Ash wore a yellow Bart Simpson shirt, black baggy pants and yellow Chuck Taylor.

"Misty! Ash! Come here." I called.

They saw me and waved.

Both of them approached me.

Misty hugged me.

Ash was rubbing his head.

Misty held her mallet.

I think I know why Ash was rubbing his head.

"Ash, do me a favor." I said.

"Sure. What is it?" he asked.

"Try this." I handed him the cookie.

"My pleasure!" he licked his mouth and stuffed the cookie in his mouth.

Misty and I expected him to spit it out.

Did he?

To our disbelief...no.

He swallowed it and grinned.

"DELICIOUS!" he exclaimed as he grabbed another cookie from the platter.

"Uh..." we trailed.

Only one cookie was left.

I got the cookie and looked at Misty.

She shrugged and I broke it into two.

We put it inside our mouth before spitting it out.

"I think I'm going to vomit." she said.

"Ditto." I grumbled.

Allison came back.

"Oh my gosh! May I know you love to eat but why did you finish it all up? You didn't even leave any for the others." Allison lectured.

"Oh! May didn't do it. I did." Ash said.

"You did?" she asked.

"Hard to believe but yes." Misty said.

I held back a laugh.

"They were absolutely yummy! Do you have more? Maybe you could cook this recipe." he handed her the paper which held the recipe of 'the best pie'.

"Ooh! Another recipe! Yay! Come on. I'll cook it now." Allison smiled.

Ash and Allison started talking about food as they walked into the kitchen.

"I should follow them. I don't think this will turn out good." Misty followed them.

I saw Dawn teaching Madison one of her complex stunts.

Dawn looked at Paul and called him over.

He looked at Dawn then at the kids who were trying to braid him.

He sighed and walked over to them.

Dawn said something to both of them.

Madison jumped up and down.

Paul glared at Dawn and shook his head.

Dawn had the this-is-what-you-get-when-you-ruin-my-hair look.

She smiled evilly.

"MAY I PLEASE HAVE EVERYBODY'S ATTENTION." Dawn said.

Everyone looked at her.

"WE ARE GOING TO DO A PERFORMANCE AND PAUL SHINJI IS GOING TO DA-" Paul covered Dawn's mouth.

"Nothing to see here. Now go back to whatever stupid and pathetic stuff you are doing." Paul scowled.

Dawn pouted.

I giggled.

Someone tapped me on the back.

I turned around.

"Hey, Mr. Hairspray." I said.

That rhymes!

Awesominity!

"Hey back, FoodLover." he smirked.

"Hardy har har!" I laughed sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes.

"You organized all of this?" I asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"You do have a heart!" I smiled.

"Whatever." he said.

Silence...

"So why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he said.

"Why'd ya held a party here?" I said.

"Uh...to say thank you." he said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For helping me with the Brianna situation." he said. "You can stop pretending to be my girlfriend."

"Oh..." I trailed off.

What the hell am I I feeling?

A part of me shouted for joy while the other part of me was sad.

Why?

And it felt like the sad part of me weighed heavier.

He weakly smiled.

His phone rang.

He answered it.

"Hello...Hey Brianna...You want me to go with you and your friends to the LaRousse Resort tomorrow...You want May to come...I don't think she wa-"

"It's fine. I'll come with you." I mouthed.

"Wait a minute, Brianna." he said.

He looked at me.

"Are you sure? Like I said earlier, if you want to stop our little acting gig we can." he said.

"I told you, I am going. I can't pass on a free vacation!" I smiled.

"If you say so. But I promise you this will be the last one." he smiled.

Last one?

How do I react?

Um...

Yay?

No.

I mean...

Yay!

"Okay Brianna...Eight am...Got it...Bye." he said.

He looked at me.

"Thanks for doing this." he said.

"No biggie." I said. "I'll be back. I'm just going to the front porch for a while."

He nodded.

* * *

><p>I walked over to Dawn, Paul and Madison.<p>

"...Please!" Dawn said.

"No." Paul grunted.

"Come on! Sing just one song." Dawn said.

"No." he said.

Dawn pouted.

"Ehem." I coughed.

They all looked at me.

"Hey May." Dawn smiled.

"Can you come with me to the front porch?" I asked.

"Sure." she shrugged. "Madison, braid his hair. Okay?"

Paul scowled.

"Aye, Miss Dawn!" Madison saluted her.

* * *

><p>"Ash! Allison! You have to break the eggs." Misty shouted.<p>

"You do?" Ash and Allison asked in unison.

"I give up! Let's just cook some other time." Misty said.

"But..."

"Out of the kitchen!" she exclaimed as they passed us.

"Hey guys!" Misty greeted us before pushing both Allison and Ash out the door.

We both sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>Dawn sat down on the rocking chair.<p>

I looked out into space.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Dawn asked.

"Huh? I just want um...to take in all the fresh air." I lied.

"We were just in a garden." Dawn said.

"..."

A Mercedes-Benz parked besides Dawn's Bugatti Veyron.

"Who's that?" Dawn asked.

As if on cue, a boy with auburn hair and black eyes stepped out.

"Oh my gosh..." Dawn trailed off.

"Rudy." we both said in unison.

Rudy is Misty's ex.

He broke Misty's heart a few months ago.

We hate...no...despise him.

He approached us.

"What are you doing here?" I scowled.

"Where's Misty?" he ignored my question.

"Answer my freaking question." I demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm gonna win Misty back." he said as he showed us the bouquet of flowers he was holding.

No.

Ash and Misty look awesome together.

And besides, they're dating...or will be dating.

Dawn laughed.

"Oh! No you're not." Dawn said.

Rudy glared at us.

"Watch me." he said as he walked to the door.

"You have to go through us first." we said as we blocked the door from him.

"Okay." he pushed us aside.

He was strong!

Damn it!

He opened it and walked in.

We tackled him but he kept on moving.

He realized no one was inside.

As soon as he saw the back door, he opened it.

"NO!" we exclaimed.

"Misty!" he called.

Every single person in the garden stared at us.

"Rudy?" Misty stared in disbelief.

"TURKEY!" Ash exclaimed as he saw a bunch of men putting down a tray of turkey on a table.

Paul and Drew hit him.

"I mean...huh? Who the hell is Rudy?" Ash exclaimed as he looked at Misty then at Rudy.

Uh-oh...

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen? Will Misty choose Ash or Rudy? Find out in the next chappie! Review!<strong>


	9. Diva Off

**Here's chapter nine! Hope you like it! RnR! REVIEW!**

**I dedicate this chapter to all those who reviewed.**

**It meant so much to me.**

* * *

><p>"Rudy?" Misty asked once again.<p>

She stepped closer to the three of us.

Rudy stepped closer to her.

I saw Ash.

Horror filled his eyes.

I think he has two reasons.

One, the girl he likes might still have feelings for her ex.

Two, the turkey was being eaten by the kids and no more was left for him.

All the kids ate it.

Poor Ash...

Two things he loves slipping away from him.

"Misty. I'm here to win you back." Rudy said, handing her the bouquet of flowers.

Misty looked at the flowers and looked at Rudy.

She smiled.

Oh! No.

Misy you should be frowning not smiling.

Wipe that smile off your face.

"You want me back?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." he replied.

"Well, you want to find out my answer?" Misty asked.

Rudy nodded.

Misty gripped the flowers and started hitting Rudy with it.

"Die!" she exclaimed.

Rudy was pummeled and Misty threw the flowers on the ground.

"After what you did? Puh-lease! I'm never going back to a douchebag like you. Never! Leave." she pointed at the door.

He stood up and didn't move.

Rudy shook his head.

"Why aren't you leaving? Move your chicken legs and leave." she ordered.

"Did you find another guy to replace me?" he asked.

We all awaited for the answer.

She smirked.

"Actually yes." she said.

"Who?" Rudy and Ash asked in unison.

"This idiot right here." Misty slipped her her hand into Ash's.

"Him?" Rudy exclaimed.

"Who?" Ash exclaimed.

We all sweatdropped.

"You! I told you he was an idiot." Misty replied.

"Me? Me. Me! Ha! Take that Rudy Patootie. Kiss my bootie!" Ash stuck his toungue out.

Rudy's jaw dropped.

Me and Dawn high fived.

"I'm still not leaving." Rudy said.

Stubborn brat.

Misty glared at him.

"Ash hand me my mallet." she said.

Ash grinned and handed it to her.

"Yay! For the first time, I'm not the one who's going to get hit." Ash announced.

"Care to do it?" Misty asked.

Ash nodded and hit Rudy and he flew out of the building.

"That was fun!" Ash said.

"Not bad for an amateur." Misty grinned.

"So were you telling the truth earlier?" Ash asked.

"No." Misty said.

Dawn and I stared at her.

"My fierce red head friend, say what?" Dawn exclaimed.

Ash frowned.

"I'm joking! I was telling the truth. I like you." Misty nudged Ash.

"Oh! I knew that." Ash grinned.

"No you did not." Misty smiled.

They continued.

"Young love...how adorable! I remember the good ol' days when we were young." Dawn said.

I stared at her.

"Dawn. You're creeping me out." I said.

"Sorry! They're just so cute. The last time I dated someone was so long ago..." Dawn said.

"You mean three months ago?" I snickered.

"Don't ruin my moment!" she said.

I chuckled and we headed to the tables where they kept the mexican food.

I'mma get some tacos.

* * *

><p>Drew and Paul were there.<p>

"Hey!" we greeted.

Drew smiled and Paul just nodded.

"Hand me the salsa." Dawn said as I gave it to her. "Oh! Lookie! There's a blue robin."

She accidentally dropped it on Paul's shirt.

"Uh...peace!" Dawn grinned.

Paul sneered at her as he wiped it with tissue.

"Why do you always get distracted?" I asked.

"I do not. I don't understand why people say that, when I...OMG! I love your skirt." she said as she talked to a girl named Jasmine.

The three of us sweatdropped.

"So why do you think she easily gets distracted?" Drew asked.

"Maybe 'cause she's related to Dory **(Finding Nemo)**." Paul smirked before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Hey May?" Drew looked at the tacos I was holding.<p>

I already ate four and there were two in my hands.

"Yes?"

"Why do you keep on eating?" he asked.

"Hmm...I don't really know. But you know what?" I said.

"What?"

"I love eating, but not because my stomach said so..." I smiled.

He chuckled.

"I'm going to bring Ash and Paul tomorrow. You can bring Misty and Dawn, if you want." he said.

"Sure...but is it okay with Brianna?" I asked.

I didn't really care but I just wanted to know if Drew cared about Brianna's opinion.

What the hell is going on with me?

Weird...

"Actually, I don't really care." Drew said.

I sighed in relief and smiled.

See?

I'm acting so strange.

"May we have our very own Dawn on stage to sing us a song." Miss Elizabeth said.

Dawn went up on stage and a sweet melody started playing.

"You came along, unexpectedly. I was doing fine in my little world. Oh baby please don't get me wrong.'Cause I'm not complaining but you see, you got my mind spinning." she sang.

Oh God.

I knew this song.

"Why can't it be? Why can't it be the two of us? Why can't we be lovers? Only friends. You came along at the wrong place, at the wrong time or was it me." she sang.

Why that song?

Why?

Misty and Ash were holding hands while swaying to the beat.

Paul was looking at Dawn while she sang.

I side glanced at Drew before turning away.

"Her voice is actually pretty great but of course no one can beat me." he said.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

I didn't even tell him to stop having such a big head.

"Baby I dream of you every minute. You're in my dreams. You're always in it. That's the only place I know where you could be mine and I'm yours. Only 'til I wake up." she sang.

I pinched my arm to stop me from side glancing at Drew.

She repeated the chorus.

"Why can't it be..." she sang.

She smiled and bowed.

We all clapped.

"Thank you!" she said before going down.

* * *

><p>It was already the next day and we were in the famous LaRousse Resort.<p>

There were ten of us.

Me, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Misty, Ash, Brianna the Bimbo, Lindsey and two other boys.

One of them boys had sea green hair.

He was very tall.

Brianna wrapped her arm around his.

The other boy had auburn red hair and black eyes.

His arm was wrapped around Lindsey.

He looked OLDER than us.

Probably in his late twenties.

I was wearing a scarlet red sundress and red sandals.

Dawn wore a short pink kaftan dress and pink sandals.

She wore her bikini underneath just like me.

Misty, on the other hand, wore her white rash guard, sky blue short shorts and navy blue flip flops.

Brianna and Lindsey both wore their monokinis under black SHORT shorts.

They were barely shorts.

They looked like panties to me.

Brianna's monokini was green while Lindsey's monokini was yellow.

Seriously?

A monokini?

Too revealing don't you think?

The guys were all wearing there swimming trunks and white shirts.

Drew wore forest green trunks, Paul's was onyx purple, Ash's was royal blue and the two other guys' trunks were both shades of orange.

"People..." Brianna called.

We all looked at her.

"...and the creature that Drew dates." I heard her mutter under her breath.

I wanted to rip her head off.

"This is Matt. My NEW boyfriend." Brianna said.

I side glanced at Drew to see his reaction.

He had a poker face just like Paul's but it was harder to read.

New boyfriend?

Is it just a coincidence that she has a new boyfriend after she meets me?

I don't think so.

I was sure she had the same plan as Drew.

How original.

I smirked.

"And this is Danny. I'm currently dating him." Lindsey smiled.

"..."

"Right, daddy?" Lindsey asked Danny.

He nodded.

Uh...daddy?

Awkward...

"Let's go!" Brianna said.

We had to cross a long brown bridge before arriving at the main resort.

* * *

><p>In ten minutes or so we were there.<p>

It was huge I tell you.

Cottages of different sizes lined the resort.

My toes were tickled by the white sand.

To your left were the pools and to your right was the beach area.

There were two paths in front of us.

On each path was a sign.

The one on the left had the sign that said, "Reception" while the one on the right said, "Activities".

"I'll just tell the receptionist we're here. You guys can go to your cottages now." Brianna said.

We all nodded.

"Uh...Dawn your cottage is number five, Misty your cottage is number two, May..." she scowled at my name. "...your cottage is number six, Lindsey your cottage is number four, Danny your cottage is number ten, Paul your cottage is number seven, Drew your cottage is number eight, Ash your cottage is number three, Matt your cottage is number one and my cottage is number nine."

"Okay, Bri. See you later!" I smiled fakely at her.

She returned the fake smile before she walked on the left path.

* * *

><p>I entered the cottage and it was awesome.<p>

The room had neon red walls and a pearly white floor.

There was a red canopy bed in the middle of the room.

There were two white pillows on it and a red and white sheet.

There was a flat plasma screen T.V. attached to the wall in front of the bed.

A drawer was beside the bed.

It had a lamp and a grey videophone on top of it.

A red S chair was beside the drawer.

Behind it was a door that lead to the bathroom.

There was a balcony outside that had a view of the beach.

A black director's table, with an iMac, a lamp and a flower vase that was filled with thornless roses on top, and a black lounge chair behind it.

I stepped closer to the flower vase to find a note.

It said,

_M,_

_Thank you so much for doing this._

_I owe you._

_And when you need a friend you can count on me. _

_~Drew~_

_P.S. _

_Unless if it is a beauty problem, then I wouldn't be able to help you._

_For Pete's sake!  
><em>

_No one can help you in that problem ;-)_

I scowled and ripped the note to pieces.

"That little piece of green crap!" I growled.

How dare he say that?

At least I'm a natural beauty.

Unlike him and that bimbo of his.

Why?

Because ninety percent of their hair is made out of hairspray.

Believe me!

I know that Drew uses five bottles of hairspray a day.

I pouted.

I put my bag on the drawer and decided to watch T.V.

* * *

><p>Where the hell was the remote?<p>

I couldn't find it anywhere.

"Remote, come out come out wherever you are." I sighed.

Still couldn't find it.

"How can I turn on the T.V. if there's no remote?" I exclaimed.

When I said "...turn on the T.V..." it happened.

"Awesome." I said as lay down on te bed.

* * *

><p>I was watching reruns of ANTM when I heard knocking.<p>

"Come in." I shouted.

Dawn and Misty entered.

Dawn was wearing a black tank top under a pink training jacket, pink shorts and white rubber shoes with pink laces.

Misty still had her rash guard on.

"Why aren't you in your bathing suit, Dawn?" I asked as I saw her outfit.

"Well, I realized that I was getting fat so I-" I cutted her off.

"Fat?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Look at my arms. It's starting to get flabby." she shook her arms.

"..."

"And I asked Drew if there was a gym here and he said yes, so that's where I'm going now." she said.

Misty sighed.

Typical Dawn.

"Okay...I'm going swimming. Let's go May!" Misty said.

"I'm too lazy. Go down yourself." I said.

She looked at me with the scary eye.

I realized she had her mallet.

"I'm up! I'll just change and I'll meet you by the beach, okay?" I said, terrified of what will happen if I disobey Misty.

"Great! See you." Misty said.

"I'll be in the gym if you need me." Dawn said.

* * *

><p>Why didn't I just wear my rash guard? Why?<p>

Guys were staring.

And I don't like that kind of attention.

The stares were creepy.

I wore a red halter bikini.

The top had a pink print of a cherry blossom on the upper right corner.

Almost everyone was there except for Paul and Dawn.

Hmm...

Coincidence, perhaps?

Maybe.

Maybe not.

As soon as we arrived at the beach, Ash approached Misty.

"I bet I can beat you at volleyball." Ash said.

"Oh! You're on." Misty said as both of them ran toward the volleyball net.

I sighed.

"Hey May." Drew walked up to me.

"Hey." I simply said.

Brianna and Lindsey followed after him.

"May, darling, I'm going to sing in thirty minutes. Perhaps, you could sing too." Brianna said.

"I like shoes." Lindsey said.

We all looked at her.

"..."

"It's just a friendly competition. People will be voting who they want to win. Anyone can join. Well, May? Are you in?" she said.

Friendly competiton?

More like diva off.

I got my phone.

"Dawn. Diva off in thirty minutes. See you." I texted.

I smiled and said, "Sure. What can I lose?"

"Your boyfriend." I heard her say under her breath.

If looks could kill, she would have been in the underworld by now getting beheaded by the Grim Reaper.

* * *

><p>It's been thirty minutes and Dawn was still nowhere in sight.<p>

So was Paul.

Hmm...

Five of us signed up.

Two other girls, Brianna, me and...Ash.

"What are you going to sing?" Misty asked.

"You'll see." he grinned.

The two other girls were the first one up.

They sang "Bad Romance" and "Halo".

"Up next we have Ash Ketchum!" the announcer said.

"Go Ash!" we all cheered.

Ash was on stage.

He got the microphone and put it across hit butt.

_**Pfft...**_

He just farted.

"...ASH!" Misty screamed as she got her mallet out.

"Thank you! Bye! I'm too young to die." Ash said as Misty started chasing him.

I laughed.

"That was...interesting. Brianna Wakana come up on stage." he announced.

Brianna looked at the crowd.

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I don't like your girlfriend! No way! No way! I think you need a new one. Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend. Hey! Hey! You! You! I know that you like me. No way! No way! I know it's not a secret. Hey! Hey! You! You! I want to be your girlfriend." Brianna sang.

I knew who it was for.

"You're so fine. I want you mine. You're so delicious. I think about you all the time. You're so addictive. Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright? Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious and Hell Yeah I'm the motherf***ing princess. I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right." she sang.

Drew.

She repeated the chorus.

"She's like so whatever. You could do so much better. I think we should get together now and that's what everyone's talking about!" she sang.

She repeated the chorus.

"I can see the way, I see the way you look at me. And even when you look away I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time again and again. So come over here, tell me what I want to hear. Better yet make your girlfriend disappear. I don't want to hear you say her name ever again." she sang.

She sang the bridge and chorus once again.

She started clapping to the beat.

"In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better. There's no other. So when's it gonna sink in? She's so stupid. What the hell were you thinking?" she sang.

By that time, Ash had a big lump on his head.

They sat down beside at us.

She repeated it along with the bridge and chorus.

"Hey! Hey!" she ended.

Everyone clapped, with the exception of the four of us.

"Last but not the least, May Haruka!" he announced.

Before I stood up, my phone vibrated.

I looked at it.

"Can't make it. Too bad. But if that bimbo challenges you sing 'Three' by Britney Spears." I read to myself.

I sighed.

Oh well.

I trust Dawn.

I walked up on stage.

"Please play 'Three' by Britney Spears." I told the band members.

They nodded.

"One, two, three. Not only you and me. Got one eighty degrees and I'm caught in between. Countin' one, two, three. Peter, Paul, and Mary gettin' down with 3P. Everybody loves *** countin." I sang.

I clapped my hands to the beat.  
>"Babe, pick a night. To come out and play. If it's alright. What do you say? Merrier the more. Triple fun that way. Twister on the floor. What do you say?" I sang.<p>

I swayed my hips side to side.

"Are you in? Livin' in sin is the new thing, yeah. Are you in? I am counting." I sang.

I sang the chorus once again.

"Three is a charm. Two is not the same. I don't see the harm. So are you game? Let's make a team. Make 'em say my name. Lovin' the extreme. Now are you game?" I sang.

I repeated the bridge and the chorus.

"What we do is innocent. Just for fun and nothing meant if you don't like the company. Let's just do it, you and me. You and me, or three...or four, on the floor." I sang.

I repeated the chorus two times before finishing the song.

Everyone stood up and applauded.

I bowed before going down.

* * *

><p>Another half hour passed before the host stepped in front of the microphone again.<p>

He held a white envelope.

"The people have made their mind. Drum roll please! And the winner is..." he opened the envelope. "...Ash Ketchum. Wait. Isn't that the guy who farted?"

Ash stood up and we all looked at him in disbelief.

"I want a recount!" Brianna screamed.

"Bri, calm down. It's just a friendly competition, right?" I smirked.

She glared at me.

Ash got his trophy and said, "Thank you so much! This just proves that farting is, and alway will be, better than singing."

"..."

I stood up and shouted, "ENCORE!"

In a few seconds, people started joining me.

"Well, if you insist." Ash said before farting the alphabet.

We all cheered and laughed.

* * *

><p>We all sat around the bonfire.<p>

"Let's play Truth or Dare!" Lindsey suggested.

We all shrugged and agreed.

"Okay! Me first. Okay. Misty, truth or dare?" Lindsey asked.

"Truth." she replied.

"Okay. Why are you dating Ash?" she asked.

"Hmm...cause he may be an idiot, but he's my idiot." Misty laughed.

Ash kissed her on the cheek.

Aww!

"Okay. My turn. Ash, truth or dare?" Misty asked.

"Dare." he said.

Tsk. Tsk.

Ash is so going to regret his choice.

"You have to go to the nearest cabin here and sing 'Barbie Girl' to whoever is there with actions." Misty smiled.

"That's it? I've done worse." Ash said.

"I'm not done. You have to wear your underwear...on your head like you're Zorro or some other super heroes with a mask." Misty laughed.

"..."

"Change by the bushes. We're watching you." Danny said.

"He doesn't know the lyrics. This is going to be funny!" Drew said.

Ash stood up and went to the bushes and after a few seconds he ran toward the cottage.

We all started laughing.

He knocked and a big fat man went out.

He looked like a gangster.

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world. My boobs are plastic, It's fantastic!" he cupped his chest. "You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere. Imagination, life is your creation."

He danced in circles.

"Come on Barbie, let's go party." the gangster man sang.

They started singing the whole song with Ash's actions as we watched in disbelief.

As soon as the song finished, they laughed and Ash ran back to the bushes and put his trunks back on.

"Woah...you actually did it." Matt said.

"What can I say? I'm a daredevil." Ash grinned.

We all chuckled.

"Okay. I choose Danny. Truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth." he said.

"How old are you?" Ash asked.

"Um...twenty-ish." Danny laughed.

"The truth!" Misty said.

"Twenty-seven." he silently replied.

"Now it's my turn. Brianna, truth or dare?" Danny asked.

"Truth." she firmly said.

Boo!

"Okay. You have to be completely honest, okay?" he said.

Brianna shrugged.

"Okay. Here's my question. Do you still have ANY significant feelings for Drew?" Danny asked.

She gulped.

"I shouldn't answer that. I don't think Matt would be fine with that." Brianna said.

"It's just a game. It's okay." Matt said.

"See, Brianna. It's fine. So I repeat. Do you still have ANY significant feeling for Drew?" he asked.

Everyone waited for her answer.

She looked down.

"Yes..." she bit her lower lip.

Matt looked at her in disbelief before storming off.

"Matt!" Brianna exclaimed but she didn't follow him.

Everyone went deadly silent.

Danny laughed nervously.

"Okay. Brianna your turn." he said.

"Pass." she said. "You can do my turn."

"Okay...Drew, truth or dare?" he asked me.

"I'll have to go with dare." Drew said.

"Okay. I dare you to kiss May." he said.

"..."

"Well? That isn't hard. You two are dating so you guys probably already kissed. And it's perfectly normal for a couple." Danny said.

At that very moment, I wanted to borrow Misty's mallet and hit Danny with it.

"Now don't be shy." Danny grinned.

"I-I...uh...we can't-" I was cutted off.

Drew put his hands on my shoulders and made me come face to face with him.

In a second, he kissed me.

My eyes widened.

The weird thing was I felt myself kissing back.

Snap out of it, May.

Snap out of it!

This isn't right.

Brianna watched us.

Horror filled her eyes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw tears rolling down her cheeks as she stormed off.

I felt so sad for her.

Even though I hated her, she was still human or at least part human...I think.

Hence, she has feelings.

I pulled away and glared at Danny.

"You insensitive jerk!" I said before heading toward my cottage.

* * *

><p>I sat on my bed for about an hour just staring at the ceiling, remembering earlier's events.<p>

I sighed.

"Come join the party, yeah. 'Cause anybody just won't do. Let's get this started, yeah. 'Cause everybody wants to party with you ."

I answered my phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"May!"

"Mom?"

I knew she was stressed.

"May. Come home now. Max just fainted. I rushed him to the hospital. Please come home."

She was crying.

"Alright mom." I turned off my phone.

I put on my orange hoodie and black shorts on top of my bikini.

I didn't care if my hair was still wet.

I needed to get to Max.

I got my bag and slung it on my shoulder.

* * *

><p>Dawn couldn't drive me.<p>

She wasn't in her room.

Neither could Misty.

Misty was still in the beach with Ash.

I only had one more option.

Drew.

* * *

><p>What was his cabin's number again?<p>

Oh well.

I knew it was near mine.

I knocked on a cottage.

And when the door opened, I was shocked.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Another cliffhanger. What did May see (It's not what most of you think it is...I think)? Find out next time! Chapter ten will be up in 2 week since I'm going to update F.A.M.E. next. Please Review! :)<strong>


	10. Hospital

**Here's chapter 10! Hope you like it. Review!**

* * *

><p>"Dawn?" I asked in disbelief.<p>

"H-Hi May." she grinned nervously.

She wore a big black shirt, white short shorts and she was barefoot.

Her hair was kind of messed up.

"What are you doing here? In DREW's cottage?" I questioned.

For some odd reason, I was mad.

Why the hell was she there?

"Drew's cottage? Drew's cottage is there." she pointed to her left.

"Oh..." For some odd reason, I was relieved. "Then who's cottage is this?"

"Um...mine." she said.

"No it isn't. You cottage is there. Beside mine." I said.

"Er...um..." she said.

"Spit it out, woman!" I ordered.

She pulled nervously on her shirt.

Just then, Paul walked out of the bathroom.** (Claudette14 you got it right!) **

"Yours, eh?" I smirked.

Dawn blushed a light pink.

Paul looked our way and his eyes grew wide.

He scowled and approached us.

"Why is she here?" Paul asked.

"Um..." Dawn trailed off.

"It doesn't matter. Dawn go with me." I said.

"Where?" she asked.

"Drew." I replied.

"Okay." she said. "Why do you have your bag with you?"

"Max. Hospital. Get your stuff. I need you and Misty to be with me in the hospital." I said.

"Max? Why did't you say so?" she exclaimed.

Dawn and Misty cared for Max as much as much as I do.

She ran and grab her bag...in Paul's cottage.

I repeat.

Paul's cottage.

"..."

"Bye Paul! See you." she kissed him. "Let's go, Haruka."

* * *

><p>She grabbed my hand and we ran towards Drew's cottage.<p>

We saw Ash and Misty.

"Misty!" we called.

We explained to her what happened and she kissed Ash goodbye.

And I told her about Dawn and Paul.

"What? In his cottage? Dawn! Why didn't you tell us?" Misty exclaimed.

"I'll explain later, MOMMY." Dawn sighed.

* * *

><p>"When did you two start dating?" we arrived outside cottage seven. "I thought you guys hated each other's guts."<p>

Maybe I should have just asked Dawn if she could drive us there.

Nah!

We're already here anyway.

"Uh...Oh! Lookie here. The door's not locked." she was obviously trying to change the subject. "We don't need to knock anymore."

"What if he's changing?" I asked.

"Then we'll be blind forever and besides, I think he has a brain. So if he is changing, he would have locked the door."

I twisted the door knob and pushed the door.

For some weird reason, my soul went numb at what we saw.

"Oh my God..." Dawn muttered.

"That little slut..." Misty scowled.

Even though it wasn't real, they had a feeling that I was slowly falling for the green haired demon.

When I hate him!

Right?

Brianna was wearing a black babydoll, a black garter belt and black stockings.

She was on top of Drew.

They both looked at us.

"Sorry if we disturbed you. Please continue." I coldly said

"May!" Dawn, Misty and Drew exclaimed.

Drew pushed Brianna off him.

I turned on my heel and stormed off the cottage.

* * *

><p>Shit!<p>

Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

Ugh!

Why the hell am I even crying?

I should have remembered that Dawn could've drived us there.

If I did, I woudn't have seen that disgusting scene unfold beyond my eyes.

Why am I so forgetful?

"May! Wait up." Drew called.

I walked faster.

"Hey jerk! I'm not done with you yet." I heard Misty growl.

I wiped my tears.

He grabbed my arm and forced me to face him.

"May..." he frowned.

"What do you want?" I asked. "I'm leaving. Max is in the hospital."

"I can drive you there." he said.

"No need to. Dawn's going to do that already." I said. "Bye."

"Wait."

I faced him.

"I can expl-" I cut him off.

"You don't need to explain, Drew. Why will you? When all of this is just a masquerade. Everything was a fake!" I said. "You finally got what you wanted and this little gig of mine has finally come to an end."

He frowned.

He looked me right in the eye and he said, "The kiss wasn't fake. I really wanted to do that."

"...I got to go. Bye." I said as Misty and Dawn approached us and Misty hit Drew.

"That's for being a douchebag!" Misty said.

"Ow!" Drew rubbed his head.

"Let's go, May." Dawn said as she did the Do-Your-Thang wink at Misty before glaring at Drew and pulling me to her car.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Misty hit him again.

"That's for being an insensitve jerk." she said.

She hit him again.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's just fun. Bye." she scowled before running towards Dawn and I.

* * *

><p>We all ran to the inside of the hospital and stopped in front of the nurse's desk.<p>

"Max Haruka." I said.

We were all panting.

"Just hold on, hon...So like, Charles was like-"

"Listen here, tell us where the room is now or I'll look for your boss and you'll lose your job, hon." Misty threatened.

The nurse put down the phone and said, "Room 520."

We all gave Misty a look that said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>We entered the room.<p>

Max was lying unconscious on the bed.

He had on an oxygen mask.

The oxygen tank was beside his bed.

He had on a bandage on the upper right corner of his head.

Mom was sitting on a chair holding Max's hand.

"Mom." I said.

She looked up at us and weakly smiled.  
>I sat down beside my mom and rested my head on her shoulder.<p>

Dawn sat at the foot of the bed while Misty stood beside her.

"What happened to Max?" Dawn asked.

We all awaited for her answer.

"Max was playing with the ball your friend, Drew, gave him." I twitched at his name. "After a few minutes, he just fainted and his head hit the edge of the table."

"Poor Max..." Misty muttered as she glanced at Max' unconscious figure.

"Will he be alright?" Dawn asked.

"I'm not sure, dear. The doctor was here a moment ago. He asked me a few questions before leaving."

We all slowly nodded.

Max, just wake up.

Please!

* * *

><p>Half an hour passed and there was still no sign of the doctor arriving.<p>

Dawn was playing with her nails and humming 'Already Gone' by Kelly Clarkson.

Mom was telling Max to wake up.

Misty was sitting down beside me and was already half asleep.

I was staring at the wall as random thoughts entered my mind.

Okay.

Not random thoughts.

But do I really need to tell you what things I'm thinking about?

Nah!

You probably guessed it already.

Five more minutes passed and I was getting tired of doing nothing.

Ironic, right?

So I decided to converse with Misty.

"Misty?" I looked to my left.

Her eyes were closed.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Um..." I trailed off, not knowing how to ask my question.

"You want to know what I did to Brianna, right?" she yawned.

"..."

"May, answer me." she said.

She opened her right eye to look at me.

"...Yes." I said.

"Knew it." Misty smiled.

"Well? What did you do?" I asked.

"Well, I didn't do much." she replied as she opened her left eye.

"Huh? You didn't hurt her at all? Why?" I exclaimed.

Dawn took notice of our conversation and sat down beside us.

"Hey! Why am I not part of this conversation?" Dawn pouted.

"You are now." Misty smirked.

"You got a point, my friend." she chuckled.

She looked at us.

"So what's our little topic?" she asked.

"What I did to Brianna." Misty said.

"Oh! Tell it. I know I was there but it was damn funny how that bimbo reacted." Dawn smiled.

"Okay. So as soon as you left, Dawn shouted at Drew's ear as I hit him with my trusty mallet. And when we did that she screamed and I told her a little poem." Misty said.

Dawn grinned.

"What poem?" I asked.

"You really want to know?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. You're a bimbo and he's not for you. So if by any chance you take her place, be ready. Cause I'm gonna smash your face." she smirked.

I started laughing.

"Did she get scared?" I asked, wiping a tear from my eye.

"She ran out of the room." Dawn smiled.

I started laughing again.

"She sounded and looked like a cat getting its tail ran over by a car. Not a pretty sight." Dawn smiled.

We all chuckled.

The door opened and a boy and woman walked in.

He had pink hair and green eyes.

He wore glasses.

The woman wore a short white dress.

She had pink lopsided hair.

"Oh! Doctor!" mom exclaimed.

Misty looked at him in disbelief.

That's the doctor?

He looked younger than us.

"Aren't you too young to be a doctor?" Dawn confirmed that the three of us all thought of the same thing.

Misty nodded.

"I am not too young to be a doctor." he exclaimed.

"But you're a...kid." Misty said.

"No I am not." he said as he looked over to the nurse beside him. "Nurse Joy, please give me my cup of chocolate Moo-Moo milk."

Nurse Joy nodded and walked out of the room.

The three of us looked at each other and smirked.

"Doctor, what is going to happen to Max? Will he be alright?" mom asked.

"Nothing to worry about, Mrs. Haruka. There's no internal bleeding and he just suffered a postural syncope." he said.

"Postural what?" I asked.

"Postural syncope. It is a syncope that occurs upon assuming an upright position and is caused by inadequate blood flow to the brain resulting from failure of normal vasoconstrictive mechanisms." he said as Nurse joy came back and handed him his milk.

"Oh! I get it now." I smiled.

Not really.

I did not understand a word he said.

"It's when you do cardiovascular activities before fainting." Misty whispered.

"Oh...Thanks Misty!" I whispered back.

"You can all go home when Max wakes up." he said before waving goodbye.

"Thank the Lord!" mom said.

* * *

><p>Half an hour passed and Max was still unconscious.<p>

When are you going to wake up?

Misty was using the bathroom.

Dawn was asleep on the couch.

Mom was sitting beside Max.

I was sitting at the corner of the bed.

"I'll just get us some snacks from the cafeteria, okay?" she said.

I nodded and smiled.

She returned the smile.

"Do you guys want anything in particular?" she asked as she stood up.

"Dawn would like anything strawberry. Misty and I would have anything. We're not picky like Dawn." I smiled.

"Okay." she left the room.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes, the door opened.<p>

My eyes grew wide.

Drew was standing beside my mom.

"Look who I found May. It's your friend, Drew." Mom said.

* * *

><p><strong>What will May do? Find out in the next chappie! Like before I am going to update F.A.M.E. first. But don't worry chappie 11 will be up soon! Review!<strong>


	11. Brianna And Her Big Mouth

**Here's chapter 11! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Tension filled the air.<p>

Drew and I had a staring contest.

Well, okay.

It was more of a stare for him and a glare for me.

Misty was trying her best not to whack Drew with her mallet.

Mom, Max and Dawn were the only ones who were relaxed.

Why?

One, mom was completely oblivious to the whole thing.

Two, Max and Dawn were asleep.

"Drew, you can stay with us until Max wakes up," mom said. "I'll just use the bathroom."

As soon as mom was gone, Misty got her mallet.

She was about to hit him when he said, "Hold it!"

Both of us looked at him.

"I have a good reason for why I'm here," he said.

"That is?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

I really wanted to see him get pummeled.

"Don't worry, May. I'll tell you," he said.

A few seconds of silence passed.

"Alone," he glanced at Misty.

I looked at Misty then at him.

What can I lose?

"Fine," I sighed.

Misty stood up and handed me her mallet.

"You might need it," she smirked before heading outside the room.

"Didn't I say alone?" he loudly said.

"Huh? We are alone," I raised my right eyebrow.

"No we're not," Drew replied.

Dawn groaned and stood up.

"You're awake?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup," she stuck her tongue out before leaving.

"Good," Drew smiled.

"What are you doing here? " I hissed.

"You're not the only one who cares for Max, you know?" he said.

"If you really cared, you should've been here earlier," I said.

"Well, you just told me that he was in the hospital," he replied.

"What's your point?" I asked.

"You weren't specific," he said. "So, I had to look in every single freaking hospital near your place."

"Oh…" I trailed off.

I wasn't expecting that answer.

"And about the Brianna issue-" I cut him off.

"I told you earlier you don't need to explain. No need to!" I said.

"But-"

Once again, I cut him off by looking at him right in the eye.

"Drew, I have a little poem for you," I said.

He raised his eyebrow.

"Roses are red. Violets are blue. You're finally with her! I'm happy for you." I weakly smiled.

Actually, the real poem I wanted to say was:

Violets are blue.

Roses are red.

I'm just kidding.

I want her dead.

He frowned.

"Is that how you really feel?" he asked.

I bit my lower lip.

I looked at him.

I didn't know what to answer.

For Pete's sake!

I didn't know what to do.

"Well May? Are you going to answer him or not?" a familiar voice called.

Both of us looked behind and I grinned.

Max.

His eyes were wide open.

I ran over to him and sat beside him.

"You're awake!" I exclaimed.

"Obviously," he said.

I messed up his hair and he slapped my hand away.

"And when did you wake up?" I asked.

"I was listening to your conversation with Drew," he said. "Oh! I forgot to greet him. Hi Drew."

"Hi," Drew smiled.

Mom walked out of the bathroom.

"Hi mom," Max said.

Mom looked up and she took his hand.

"You're finally awake," mom said.

"Yeah…I guess I am," Max smiled.

"I'll just tell Misty and Dawn, Max is awake. Be right back," I said as I stepped out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Was there any hanky panky involved?" Misty questioned.<p>

"No!" Dawn exclaimed.

"The truth," Misty looked her right in the eye.

"I said no," Dawn grumbled.

I coughed and they looked at me.

"Hi May," they greeted before resuming their argument.

"She's telling the truth, Misty," I said.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Her right hand's not twitching," I replied.

She looked at Dawn's hand and nodded.

"Told you so! " Dawn stuck her tongue out before smiling.

"So did you use my mallet?" Misty asked.

At the same time Dawn asked, "Did you shout in his ear?"

"No and no," I said. "Max is awake."

"Yay! Good," Misty said.

"Now we can go home," Dawn said.

Misty and I rolled our eyes before all of us entered the room.

* * *

><p>Max just checked out of the hospital.<p>

I was about to get inside the car when Drew grabbed my wrist.

"Hey May?" he called.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Remember that you can always count on me, 'kay?" he said.

"Don't worry. I know. Bye," I weakly smiled before getting inside Dawn's Bugatti Veyron.

* * *

><p>It's been three days since all the past events happen.<p>

I haven't seen Drew since then.

I've been spending a lot of time with Brendan lately.

He is my boyfriend.

And I had a date with him tonight.

He's going to pick me up in fifteen minutes.

We were going to a poetry club.

I'm not a huge fan of poetry but he is.

So…I'm just going to go with it.

I don't know why, but I have a strange feeling about tonight.

Dawn and Misty were helping me pick an outfit.

"The black one…no…the blue one…hmm…" Dawn muttered before throwing clothes out of my closet.

"I'm not going to clean that up!" I exclaimed.

_**RING!**_

"I'll get it," Misty said as she went downstairs.

"I found it!" Dawn exclaimed.

She held a red lace tank top, a black pencil skirt and a black studded vest.

"It's perfect!" I grinned.

"Isn't it always?" she smiled.

I chuckled.

"Wear this," Dawn said as she handed me a pair of black Mary Jane heels.

I put the outfit on.

I let my hair cascade on my shoulders.

Instead of wearing my red bandana, I wore a red headband.

* * *

><p>Dawn walked down first and announced, "My latest creation…May Haruka!"<p>

Misty started cheering.

I giggled as I walked down the stairs beside her.

Misty gave both of us a thumbs up.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Dawn said.

"You are so vain!" Misty laughed.

"I know. But you guys still love me," Dawn smiled as we heard a knock on the door.

"Must be lover boy," I said as I opened it.

I was correct.

"Hi Brendan," I greeted.

He was wearing a white Lacoste polo shirt, black jeans and green Vans.

"Hi…you look great…as usual," he smiled.

"Thank you!" Dawn shouted.

"Huh?" he raised his eyebrow.

I giggled.

"I'll explain to you later," I said as he grabbed my hand.

"Shall we go?" he said in a British accent.

"Yes. We shall!" I smiled as we headed for his black Mercedes-Benz.

* * *

><p>The place was so retro!<p>

We sat in one of the tables near the front.

There were four chairs.

I wonder why.

So far the poets talked about depression, death and…cheese?

Yup!

A lot of them wrote poems about cheese.

We were both eating seared scallops in lemongrass crème fraiche.

"I have this new friend. I met her a few days ago. She's going to meet us here," he smiled as a poet stepped on stage.

"I will tell you a LONG poem while I look you right in the eye. I am done with my poem. Goodbye," the poet said as he walked down the stage.

I looked at Brendan and the poet in disbelief.

"But this is suppose to be our date," I said.

"I know. I'm sorry. But I have a feeling that you two will be the best of friends," he said.

I sighed and nodded.

"I'll just go to the restroom. Be right back," I stood up and headed for it.

* * *

><p>I was heading back to the table when I saw two people sitting beside Brendan.<p>

As I got closer, I realized that one of them was a guy and one of them was a girl.

The girl wore an aquamarine cocktail dress and black pumps.

She had short hair.

The guy had green hair.

The guy wore a white wife beater shirt under an orange unbuttoned polo shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, black shades and a black fedora.

Shades?

Are you serious?

Who are you?

Someone famous?

Puh-lease!

"Your name's Brendan Yuki?" the boy asked.

I finally got to the table when Brendan nodded.

He sounded awfully familiar.

"May?" the girl called.

Shit!

"Hi Brianna," I muttered as I sat down beside Brendan.

Guess who the boy is.

Drew sat there in complete shock.

"You know each other?" Brendan asked.

I was about to answer when Brianna said, "Know each other? Of course we do! May pretended to be Drew's girlfriend just to make me jealous. They even kissed! Right, Drew? Right, May?"

I wanted to get Misty's mallet and hit her with it.

"May? Is this true?" Brendan said.

Drew and I gulped.

Where's a rewind button when you need one?

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Another cliffie! What will happen? Find out in the next chappie! It will be posted next week. Remember to review!<strong>


	12. A Third Party

**Here is chappie 12! Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Um…" I muttered.<p>

I seriously hated Brianna.

"May, answer me!" Brendan exclaimed.

He was attracting a lot of unwanted attention.

I bit my lower lip.

"May, is Brianna telling the truth?" he shouted.

"Of course I am. Brianna Wakana does not lie," Brianna said.

Uh…yes you do.

A lot.

"Will you please shut up?" I exclaimed.

"I cannot believe you, May," Brendan said before leaving.

Everyone was now staring.

Drew stood up.

"Nothing to see here!" he announced.

"Drew-"Brianna started.

"You've done enough, Brianna," Drew retorted.

"Wait! I know him. It's Drew Shu!" someone exclaimed.

Before he was tackled by fan girls.

"Oh! And look. It's Brianna Wakana! You know the supermodel. I guess they're back together," I heard someone whisper.

For some odd reason, I scowled.

I was annoyed at what the person whispered.

Brianna slouched back in her seat and pouted.

"Eww! Don't touch me!" Brianna exclaimed as she was tapped by an awkward and nerdy looking guy.

I looked at Drew then at Brianna.

"Thank you…" I muttered under my breath.

I knew he loved attention but he hated being tackled.

I stood up.

"Brendan!" I glared at Briana before running off after Brendan.

* * *

><p>I found him kicking an innocent Coca-Cola can.<p>

I was panting.

He turned around and glared at me.

"You shouldn't hurt Mr. Coca-Cola," I muttered.

"Well, you shouldn't have hurt me," he coldly retorted.

"Brendan, listen to me," I said.

"I'm listening," he said.

"It was the least I can do for ruining his concert. He even threatened to make my life a living hell if I didn't do it," I said.

He just blankly looked at me.

He was hurt.

I knew he was.

I closed my eyes before continuing.

And the kiss it was-"I stared.

He embraced me.

I bolted my eyes open.

"May, its okay. I understand," he said.

"…"

Wait.

He wasn't going to shout?

Hmm…

That's interesting…

I wrapped my arms around his torso and buried my face in his chest.

I felt so bad for hurting him...

He tipped my chin up.

He lightly pressed his lips against mine but…

I wasn't kissing him back.

It felt…um…awkward…

It's weird, right?

I had a suspicion someone was watching us.

"Damn!" someone cursed.

I heard footsteps slowly fading.

My suspicion was correct.

* * *

><p>Someone was watching us.<p>

It was the next day.

Someone was poking me.

"Stop it," I groaned.

It didn't stop.

"I said stop it!" I bolted my eyes open.

Dawn's index finger was touching my cheek and Misty was standing next to her.

Dawn was wearing an emerald green off the shoulder sundress and black cowboy boots.

Misty wore a denim jacket, a white tank top, a pair of black jeans and yellow sneakers.

"Vocal practice, remember?" Dawn asked.

Oh yeah.

Dawn practices a song at least once a week.

She forces Misty and me to practice with her.

"Today?" I groaned.

"Obviously. Now get up," Dawn said.

I looked at Misty.

As a reply, she just shrugged.

I sighed before standing up.

I know I couldn't change Dawn's mind.

I was done taking a shower.

I wore a black vest, a red tube top, a pair of white short shorts and red Mary Jane's.

* * *

><p>"Where to this time?" I asked.<p>

Dawn's RICH.

Do I need to explain further?

"Hmm…north? Yeah. North," she said.

Misty nodded.

"I'll meet you there!" Misty said as she put on her helmet and rode her Macchia Nera concept bike.

"I'm driving!" Dawn announced.

"Oh! No you are not!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Remember what happened last time," I said.

"Oh…." She muttered.

_*Flashback*_

"_I'm ready, I'm ready, to go to party!" Dawn sang._

_She sounded a lot like Spongebob Squarepants._

_She kept on chanting that over and over._

"_Shut up, Dawn!" Misty grumbled._

_Dawn stuck her tongue out before she continued her chant._

"_I'm driving!" Dawn exclaimed as she got in her old Mercedes Benz._

_We both sighed._

_She passed her driving test…fairly._

_Okay._

_Maybe her dad threatened the owner of the driving school to pass Dawn._

_So?_

_She still passed._

_I think._

* * *

><p>"<em>Aah!" I screamed.<em>

"_Dawn! We're going to die," Misty exclaimed._

_She was driving like a maniac._

"_I don't know how to stop it," Dawn said, "Besides the winds blowing on our hair and we look like supermodels."_

"_Ugh! Move it. I'm driving," Misty pushed Dawn to the back seat before taking control of the car._

_*End of Flashback*_

"Good thing Misty was there or we could've died," I said.

"Look at the bright side, we looked like supermodels," she grinned.

"Whatever," I said, "But I'm still going to drive."

"Fine, "she pouted.

Unlike Dawn, Misty and I passed with flying colors.

Okay…

Misty passed with flying colors and I almost did not.

But, so?

* * *

><p>We arrived there in ten minutes.<p>

"And you say I'm a bad driver," Dawn said.

"I'm still better than you," I said.

"Whatever!" Dawn smiled.

We both laughed.

We got out of the car.

Misty was already there.

How did we know?

It's simple.

Her motorbike was there.

Dawn's studio looked a lot like record studio in L.A.

Maybe even better!

* * *

><p>We were greeted by the staff as we headed inside Dawn's recording room out of the multiple recording rooms.<p>

Some artists such as Koga Kyo, Bianca Bel, Clair Ibuki, Amber and many more use this recording studio.

As we entered the 'special' recording room, we saw that Misty was holding her guitar as Leona, a friend of ours who has a part time job here, fixing the equipment.

"Hi guys!" I greeted.

As a reply, they both nodded.

"Dawn, what song?" Leona asked.

"Any song will do," Dawn said as she got her violin.

I headed over to my keyboard as Misty approached us, strumming notes.

"Thinking of You by Katy Perry…" Leona said.

_PANG!_

What the hell was that?

"Hey guys did you feel a panging sensation?" I asked.

They all shook their heads.

I sighed.

"Hit it! Misty go!" Dawn exclaimed.

We all started playing our respective instruments as Misty started singing.

"Comparisons are easily done once you've had a taste of perfection. Like an apple hanging from a tree  
>I picked the ripest one. I still got the seed," she sang.<p>

She strummed the notes like a master guitarist.

"You said move on. Where do I go? I guess second best is all I will know," she sung.

_I woke up and I realized that I fell asleep on Drew's shoulder._

_He was also asleep and his head rested on top of mine._

_I smiled._

_Why the heck was I smiling?_

_Remove that smile!_

_But I couldn't wipe the smile off._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brianna giving us a glare._

_I got Drew's head and rested it on my shoulder._

What the hell is wrong with me?

"'Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you. Thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one who was spending the night? Oh! I wish that I was looking into your eyes…" we sang.

Dawn looked at me.

My turn to sing.

"You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter. Like a hard candy with a surprise center. How do I get better once I've had the best? You said there's tons of fish in the water. So the waters I will test," I sang.

I hit the notes on my keyboard.

"He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth. He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself…" I sang.

_Drew put his hands on my shoulders and made me come face to face with him._

_In a second, he kissed me._

_My eyes widened._

_The weird thing was I felt myself kissing back._

Why were those memories coming back?

"Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you. Thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one  
>who was spending the night? Oh! I wish that I was looking into..." I sang.<p>

"You're the best and yes I do regret. How I could let myself let you go? Now the lessons learned. I touched it I was burned. Oh! I think you should know!" Dawn sang.

_"I can expl-" I cut him off._

_"You don't need to explain, Drew. Why will you? When all of this is just a masquerade. Everything was a fake!" I said. "You finally got what you wanted and this little gig of mine has finally come to an end."_

_He frowned._

_He looked me right in the eye and he said, "The kiss wasn't fake. I really wanted to do that."_

_"...I got to go. Bye." I said as Misty and Dawn approached us and Misty hit Drew._

"Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you. Thinking of you. What you would do if you were the one

who was spending the night? Oh! I wish that I was looking into your eyes," Dawn sang.

"Looking into your eyes. Looking into your eyes. Oh! Won't you walk through?" Misty sang.

"And bust in the door. And take me away!" I sang.

"Oh! No more mistakes. 'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay…" Dawn sang as we played the last notes of the song before we ended.

"That was awesome!" I heard Leona exclaim.

"We rocked!" Misty said.

"Aren't we just wonderful?" Dawn smiled.

I heard them but I only had one thing or more specifically a person on my mind.

* * *

><p>We were eating at Italianni's Restaurant.<p>

I had lasagna and a fresh mango shake.

Misty had spaghetti with meatballs and a fresh watermelon shake.

Dawn had shrimp and asparagus alfredo and a fruity smoothie.

We all ordered Pizza Abbondaza.

Misty was reading a novel while Dawn was using her iTouch.

I had nothing to do so I was watching a random show.

It was showing celebrities attending a cause for stray animals.

The guy who was interviewing the celebrities had messy brown hair.

I believe his name is Brock.

"Our next interviewees are supermodel, Brianna Wakana, and teen sensation, Drew Shu," Brock said as Drew and Brianna waved at the camera.

I almost chocked.

"Excuse me?" I called the waitress.

"Yes, miss?" she asked.

"Can you change the channel?" I asked.

"No can do. The other customers are watching this show," she said.

I scowled.

"So, I heard that you to are back together?" Brock asked.

"Yup! Drewy Bear are back together!" Brianna exclaimed.

Drewy Bear?

Yuck!

"That's good to hear, Brianna. So, Drew?" Brock said.

Drew just looked afar.

"Drew?" Brock called.

"Huh? Hi. What was your question?" Drew said.

"I haven't asked anything yet but I'd like to know do you think Brianna is the one?" Brock asked.

I was on the edge of my seat.

Don't ask why.

Brianna looked at Drew for an answer.

"Of course May's the one!" Drew exclaimed.

This time I really choked.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed as everyone stared at me.

"Oh! Looks like we have a third party," Brock said.

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I wrote a cliffie. LOL! Review! Chappie 13 will be up soon!<strong>

**ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**I WILL FINISH PRETENDERS BEFORE I CONTINUE WRITING F.A.M.E.**


	13. Unexpected Kiss

**Here's chappie 13, you guys! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Oh! My! God!<p>

What the hell just happened?

"Jeez! Aren't you a BIG fan of the couple?" a guy with big square glasses retorted.

"Ahaha! Actually, no, Four-eyes," Misty glared.

"So, Drew who's May?" Brock asked.

"…"

"That's what he calls me. May...and I call him June," Brianna said.

"Uh…really?" Brock said.

"Uh-huh! That's how we show that we love each other," Brianna grinned.

"Um…Okay," Brock said as he looked at Drew for a confirmed answer.

Drew just stared into a far away distance.

"He…um…he j-just-"I stuttered as I analyzed what just happened.

Drew Shu just said "Of course May's the one!" on live television.

What if Brendan was watching the same show?

No.

No!

NO!

This cannot be happening.

Relax, May.

Brendan is not a fan of this kind of shows.

What if he was just surfing the channels and then he saw that?

Aah!

Stop being so negative, May.

Always think positive.

Who the heck am I kidding?

I can't even think of anything positive right now.

Okay…maybe the fact that Drew just said that he-

May, stop it!

That's not good!

That just B-A-D!

Bad!

Dawn got a wad of cash from her Gucci bag.

She placed it on the table.

"Keep the change," she said.

Aren't they lucky?

"Let's go!" Dawn said as she pulled Misty and me out of the door.

* * *

><p>"May…" Misty rubbed my back.<p>

"What am I going to do, you guys?" I asked.

I was speechless.

I didn't have anything to say.

"What if Brendan finds out?" I asked.

Horror filled my eyes as I thought of the possible outcomes.

I probably looked like Raven Baxter at that moment.

_It was raining cats and dogs._

_I couldn't fall asleep._

_I had a feeling that something horrible will happen._

_I shrugged the feeling away._

_I covered myself with my blanket as I curled myself like a cat before I fell asleep._

_I woke up the next morning as I heard Dawn screaming._

"_MAY!" Misty shouted._

_I stretched before running down stairs._

_They were watching a news show._

_I covered my mouth as I saw the headline._

_Local boy, Brendan Yuki, found dead in his room with a machete knife in his hand._

Nah.

That can't happen.

Brendan's too smart to commit suicide.

Wait.

What if he murders me?

No…he wouldn't that.

Will he?

I gulped as a shiver ran down my spine.

"Everything will happen according to His plan. He won't let anything or anyone hurt you in any way," Dawn said.

"Will you stop being a preacher? I need an answer! Not a preaching," I growled.

Dawn pouted as she glared at me.

"Look, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but right now, I need a specific answer to my problem," I said as I looked both of them right in the eye.

"Why can't your problem just be one about fashion?" Dawn said. "That would've been so much easier to solve."

"Well, it isn't…so let's make our minds work so you can help me," I weakly grinned.

"Um…I have to leave, May," Dawn said.

"Huh? Why?" I exclaimed.

"I have a date," Dawn simply said.

"You're picking a date over your best friend?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah…so, I got to go. I really am so sorry! Bye," Dawn said as she left.

"Hmph," I muttered as I looked at Misty. "I guess it's just you and me."

"Uh…actually, it's only you," Misty said.

"You also have a date?" I asked in disbelief.

She slowly nodded before standing up.

"I cannot believe you!" I exclaimed.

"Sorry, May. Bye," she gave me a big hug before leaving.

I pouted.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed.

Aren't my two best friends considerate?

* * *

><p>I stared at my phone for about thirty minutes.<p>

Why?

I was anticipating for any calls or texts Brendan might send me.

Nothing happened yet.

Maybe he didn't see the interview or…what if he's coming here.

Oh! My! God!

Okay…looks like May Haruka is taking a stroll.

* * *

><p>I changed into a white tank top under a black cropped jacket, a pair of scarlet red shorts and red sneakers.<p>

I walked on a bridge which was near the park.

There was a river under it and I could clearly see my reflection.

I looked a lot like a sad puppy.

I looked to my side to see a small shop.

I found myself walking toward the shop.

"Nous Sommes la Musique," I read as I walked inside.

"Hello?" I called.

"Hello there, young miss," a woman appeared in front of me.

She had jade green eyes and long jade green hair which was braided.

She looked familiar.

"Hi," I greeted.

"I'm Nancy and welcome to Nous Sommes la Musique," she said.

So that's how you pronounce it!

"So this is a music shop?" I asked looking at the racks of platinum albums on the wall.

"Yes," she simply said. "Come with me."

She grabbed my hand and brought me to another room.

* * *

><p>She turned on the lights.<p>

The room was like a miniature stadium.

"Woah…"

It was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

The room was just wonderfully AWESOME!

There hundreds of seats circling around a stage.

The stage was in the middle and it was slightly elevated.

The walls had signatures of almost all the legendary singers, performers and artists this world has known.

There were pink, blue, purple, green, yellow, red and other different colors of lights.

I wonder how this room can fit in this shop.

I guess Phineas and Ferb built it.

I wanted to hop on that stage and sing my heart out.

"Would you like to sing?" she asked.

"Me? No," I shook my head.

"Don't be shy. I can sense you want to," she smiled.

I bit my lower lip before saying, "The song I want to sing needs to have an accompaniment of a guitar,"

"I'll lend you mine," she smiled.

"Fine," I said.

She left me for a while before returning and handing me the guitar.

I sighed before going up the stage.

I started strumming the notes.

"Chest to chest. Nose to nose. Palm to palm. We were always just that close. Wrist to wrist. Toe to toe. Lips that felt just like the inside of a rose. So, how come when I reach out my finger, it feels like more than distance between us?" I sang.

I strummed the chords.

"In this California king bed; we're ten thousand miles apart. I've been California wishing on these stars, for your heart, for me. My California king…" I sang as I strummed the notes.

I closed my eyes.

"Eye to eye. Cheek to cheek. Side by side. You were sleeping next to me. Arm in arm. Dusk to dawn with the curtains drawn and a little last night on these sheets. So, how come when I reach out my fingers, it seems like more than distance between us?" I sang.

I strummed the notes as I sang the chorus.

"Just when I felt like giving up on us you turned around and gave me one last touch. That made everything feel better and even then my eyes got wetter. So confused wanna ask you if you love me but I don't wanna seem so weak. Maybe I've been California dreaming!" I sang.

I repeated the chorus twice before finally ending the song.

I heard clapping and cheering.

Two people cheering…

I opened my eyes to see Drew standing beside the door.

Then it hit me.

That's why Nancy looked so familiar.

She looked like Drew.

I started coughing.

Drew wore a black fedora, black shades, a green hoodie, a pair of skinny jeans and green Vans.

"It was nice meeting you, Nancy. Bye!" I quickly said as I tried to walk out of the room but Drew grabbed my wrist.

"Hi Drew…I didn't see you there," I looked down.

"Oh, really?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Come with me, Maple. We need to talk."

He grabbed my wrist before pulling me outside.

"Au revoir, Nancy!" he waved.

* * *

><p>We were sitting down on a bench in the park.<p>

Silence filled the air.

I looked at him and I decided to break the LOUD silence.

"Are you stalking me?" I questioned.

"Don't flatter yourself," he said.

I scowled at him.

"Then why were you in the shop?" I asked.

"It's my grandfather's shop. Nancy is my cousin," he said, not giving me one single glance.

"Oh…so, you're French?" I asked.

"No but I stayed in France along with all my relatives when I was seven or eight years old," he replied.

"Interesting…" I mumbled.

I sounded like a complete idiot.

"Now it's my turn to ask the questions," he finally looked me right in the eye.

I bit my lower lip.

"Were you watching T.V. earlier?" he asked.

"No," I quickly said.

He squinted his eyes at me.

"I don't believe you," he said.

"I don't believe myself either. Ha! Beat that," I said.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"I don't know what I just said but my point is I'm telling the truth…" I said.

I bit my lower lip before saying in a VERY quiet voice (not even audible enough to be heard), "…kind of,"

He sighed and tapped his fingers on the bench.

"Good," he said, "You sounded great earlier."

I raised my eyebrow and giggled.

"Are my ears fooling me or is Drew Shu actually complimenting someone who's not him?" I laughed.

"I hate you," he said.

"Aw! I love you too!" I said.

I realized what words came out of my mouth.

"Uh…" I muttered.

Awkward silence…

"I should take you home now," he said looking at the ground.

"Yeah…" I shrugged.

* * *

><p>"Bye," I said.<p>

"Yeah…bye," he said as I turned around.

He grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face him.

Suddenly, he pressed his lips against mine and my eyes grew extremely big but they slowly closed.

The surprising part was, I was kissing him back.

This should not be happening.

Snap out of it!

"MAY?" someone exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffie! Ain't I evil? BWAHAHA! <strong>

**Who could have saw them? Find out int he next chappie!**


	14. Stupid Paparazzi

**Here is chappie 14! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"May!"<p>

It was Drew.

I started hearing clicking.

I looked around and I heard Drew mutter a curse.

Shit!

I seriously hate the paparazzi right now.

My eyes grew as big as a tarsier's.

Drew grabbed my wrist before pulling me inside.

* * *

><p>I shut door close and closed the windows before glaring at Drew.<p>

"Damn it!" Drew cursed as he sat down on the couch.

I sat down beside him and said, "Let me guess. You came to Nous Sommes la Musique because you were hiding from the paparazzi,"

"We've got a winner! Give the girl a new car," he sounded a lot like a sad television host that was a puppy.

I glared at him.

"Then why did you kiss me?" I exclaimed.

There was a moment of silence before he replied.

"Then why did you let me kiss you?" he exclaimed.

"Er…um…" I stuttered. "Wait a minute! I'm the one asking the questions not you,"

"Miss Hikari we heard that you're entering the world of showbiz. Is this true?" We heard someone asked.

I guess Dawn's home.

"Well, I guess you'll have to wait and see," I heard Dawn answer.

She was asked about ten more questions.

Some of them she answered.

Some of them she said, "No comment,"

A few minutes passed before she entered the house.

She saw Drew and sneered at him.

"I saved your lazy butt, Shu," she said.

She was panting.

"Actually, you love attention. So you actually liked it," Drew said.

"That's not the point! Leave!" Dawn said.

"What? Don't you see the crowds of paparazzi outside?" Drew exclaimed.

"Actually, I do see them. Now, leave," Dawn said.

They debated for a while before I got tired of watching it.

I took a peak outside to see that the paparazzi.

I faced Drew and Dawn and said, "They're gone,"

"Really?" both of them asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Now Drew, you can leave," I said.

"Are you really sure, May?" he asked.

"Yes. I am one hundred percent sure…" I said.

"Leave or die," Dawn said as she held Misty's mallet.

I didn't notice her leave the room.

"May, you better not be ly-"Dawn cut him off as he hit him out of the door.

I shut the door and locked it.

Do not worry, Drew.

I am one hundred percent sure…that I'm lying.

I smirked evilly as we heard Drew curse and scream.

"He reminds me so much of Chad Dylan Cooper **(Sonny with a Chance)**," Dawn said.

"Why?" I simply asked.

"Well, they are both obnoxious, vain and they both sounded like a girl when they screamed," Dawn grinned.

"I wonder if they're related," I chuckled as she smiled before going to her room.

* * *

><p>I decided to take a nap.<p>

Don't ask how I can sleep at this state because to be honest, I don't know either.

As I opened my eyes, I heard someone playing the piano.

I looked at my phone to see if there was any death threats sent to me or missed calls.

Thank goodness there was none!

I walked down the hallway and entered the practice room.

The floor was Onyx purple and the walls were white.

Dawn was sitting on the black lounge chair which was right in front of the stage and in front of the rows of black and white S chairs.

Misty was on the stage playing the notes of a familiar song.

I sat down besides Dawn as I realized what song it was.

"He put it on me; I put it on like there was nothing wrong. It didn't fit, It wasn't right wasn't just the size. They say you know when you know. I don't know…" she sang.

It was "Not like the Movies" by Katy Perry.

"I didn't feel the fairytale feeling, no. Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming that I could?" she sang.

She gracefully played the notes.

"If it's not like the movies, that's how it should be, yeah. When he's the one, I'll come undone, and my world will stop spinning and that's just the beginning, yeah," she sang.

I could see Dawn gently swaying her head to the beat of the song.

"Snow white said when I was young, "One day my prince will come."So I wait for that date. They say it's hard to meet your match, find my better half. So we make perfect shapes," she sang.

Her fingers danced on the piano.

"If stars don't align, if it doesn't stop time, if you can't see the sign, wait for it. One hundred percent, with every penny spent. He'll be the one that finishes your sentences," she sang.

She repeated chorus before singing, "'Cause I know you're out there, and your, your love came for me. It's a crazy idea that you were made, perfectly for me you'll see."

She smiled before singing the last verse of the song.

"Just like the movies. That's how it will be. Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending. It's not like the movies, but that's how it will be. When he's the one, you'll come undone, and your world will stop spinning, and it's just the beginning…" she sang.

Dawn and I clapped and cheered.

Misty approached us and Dawn and she kept on talking about the song and some other random things.

I couldn't understand a word they said.

The lyrics of the song just kept on hitting me like a boulder.

I meant it figuratively and literally.

Why?

Misty kept on hitting me with her music sheet.

Damn! She knows how to hit.

"Earth to May," Misty said.

"Huh?" I blinked my eyes a few times.

"We're going to go to the mall. You want to come?" Misty stated as she finally put down the music sheet.

I paused for a while before answering, "I'm sorry, guys. I can't. I got to do something important. Bye,"

I turned around as I my hand touched my car keys which were inside my pocket.

I just hope what I'm doing is the best for everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Review! The next chappie will be up soon!<strong>


	15. NOTE

**NOTE:**

**Hi guys! LadyMarMar here:) I'm just here to inform you that I cannot update Pretenders this week. Why? It's the exams! Don't worry! I promise to update it as soon as exams are over. Thanks for understanding!**

**BTW,**

**Since this is a ContestShipping fanfic, tho do you want Brendan to end up with? PM me your answers!**


	16. Harvey Levin's Evil Smile

**Hey guys! I want to apologize for taking so long to upload this. As you know, there was the exams and then I had to practice for our school's play and then there was another week of exams and then I got gastroenteritis last Friday and just felt better today. I really hope all of you will like this chapter. Review!**

* * *

><p>My hands shook as I looked for her number.<p>

Aha! Bingo! I found it. I just hope she didn't change her contact.

I waited for a minute before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Estrella?" I answered.

"Um…yeah. Who's this?" she said.

"It's May…May Haruka," I replied.

"Oh! Hi May. Why did you call? Is there a problem?"

Yes, yes there is! I wanted to shout that to the world but all I said was, "Can you meet up with me? Just bond like the old times. Is that fine with you, Estrella?"

"Yeah, that would be great!" she sounded so sincere and I really do want to talk to my friend, "Meet me at my house and I'll send you the address."

"Okay," I said before I hang up.

* * *

><p>"Woah,"<p>

That was the only word that came out of my mouth.

I looked at my Latina friend.

"Oh! My! God! Estrella, you're as rich as Dawn now!" I exclaimed as I pointed toward her "house".

Puh-lease! It was a freaking mansion!

"Well, almost," she chuckled.

There was a rose garden (roses…ugh…stupid roses) in front of the castle-like mansion.

Two fountains were at the edges of the garden. One was shaped like the mighty Pegasus and the other one was formed into a majestic horse.

The obviously well-built roof was made out of lustrous black stones which had golden outlines.

The walls of the massive mansion were made out of polished white rock which had intricately designed symbols of Latin culture. As we stepped closer, one symbol intrigued me. It was shaped like an upside-down teardrop which had a vertical line in the middle separating it into two dimensions. There was a circular shape on each of the side. This shape is also seen on each of the lower edges of the sides while a half circle was placed atop the upside-down teardrop.

"What does this symbol mean?" I asked as I touched it with my index finger.

"Ah…it means power of love," she smiled.

I bit my lip as my left eye twitched.

I shouldn't have asked.

"Come on! Let's talk in my room," she said as she grabbed my hand and led me across the multiple rooms and floors.

* * *

><p>Her room had emerald green walls with white ledges on the top and on the floor. There was a classic chandelier in the middle of the room. Her white king-sized bed was under the chandelier. Two silver drawers with a star shaped lamp on each were beside the bed. One on the right and one on the left. There was a HUGE mirror in front of the bed (She's as vain as Dawn). Four beanbags were on the floor facing the flat screen television.<p>

She sat on her bed and patted it as a symbol for me to sit down and I sat down beside her.

I looked at Estrella and I saw how much she changed from being the tomboyish child to this charismatic girl in front of me. She had tan skin and ivory black hair which used to be a pixie cut but now her hair reached her back and had curls at the bottom. She looked a lot like Eva Longoria.

"Now start telling me your problem," she said.

"I don't have a problem," I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You can count on me, May," her chocolate brown eyes and warm smile signaled me to start.

You're probably thinking that I'm going to tell her about Drew and Brendan but I shall not.

I sighed before reaching into my purse and pulling out what I was looking for **[Author's Note: Guess what this is]**.

I handed it over to Estrella and she didn't even have to browse before saying, "Since I was the one who informed you about this, you should know that I'm saying yes…did you tell your mom?"

I nodded as she said, "What about Dawn and Misty? Are they?"

"No, they have their eyes set to others already,"

"Aww…too bad," she frowned, "So what's your decision?"

"I'm having a hard time making my decision on this. Help me, Estrella. I need to know if I should say yes or no. Show me the pros. Show me the cons. Show me anything that will help me finally make a decision," I said.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's all,"

"Well then, May, let's get started," she smiled as she stood up.

* * *

><p>"Now that you know everything that will help you make a decision, May, have you made up your mind?" she asked.<p>

"Yeah, yeah I did," I smiled.

"So what is it?" she asked.

I stood up before replying.

* * *

><p>I arrived outside my house in about thirty minutes. I stepped inside and found Max sitting on the couch, watching "Ancient X Files" on the National Geographic Channel. He was concentrated on the show but I needed o disrupt him.<p>

"Where's mom?" I asked, "Is she in her room?"

"Nah, she left," he replied not even looking me in the eye.

"Left? Max, don't lie," I said, "Mom won't leave you alone in the house. She'd have to call me to babysit you,"

"I'm not alone, May," he said, finally facing my direction.

I started laughing, "Max, stop fooling around. I'll just go to mom in her room,"

I could hear him shout, "I'm not alone, May! I'm not!" as I enter mom's room.

That's strange. She wasn't there. Maybe Max is telling the truth. Maybe mom called another babysitter. Maybe he or she is in the bathroom.

I got the form I needed from my purse and placed it on her drawer.

* * *

><p>I stopped in my tracks as I realized who Max's babysitter was. Snow white hair…fair skin…shit!<p>

"Hey May," Brendan smiled up at me.

"I told you I wasn't alone," Max stuck his tongue out.

I didn't reply to any of them. Heck! I didn't move a muscle. I just stood there with my feet frozen and stuck to the floor.

"May, are you feeling well?" Brendan asked as he stood up, got my hand and led me to the couch. I sat in their middle.

I slowly nod and noticed that they weren't watching Ancient X Files anymore. Brendan was surfing through the channels.

"What are you doing here, Brendan?" I asked. Are you here to murder me? To slowly slit my throat? Hmm? Are you, Brendan? Are you?

"Your mom couldn't contact you, Dawn or Misty to babysit Max so she called me up and I just couldn't say no," he smiled.

"Oh," I thanked the Lord.

"Why? Did I forget something?" he asked.

"No! Everything's perfectly fine," I said as I fidgeted with my fingers.

"That's good," he sighed before kissing my cheek. I weakly smiled.

For some weird reason, I was blocking out all the sounds I heard until Brendan said, "Woah, Drew and Brianna just broke up last night," He was watching TMZ. Shit! Shit! Shit! Hell to the no! This cannot be happening. I'm sure they're going to feature our kiss.

"Now the worst part is, Drew was seen making out with a girl just earlier today. You'll never guess who the girl was?" Harvey said.

"Oh! Look at the time, Brendan. My favorite show's starting," I said, trying to get the remote from him.

"Wait, I want to see who this mystery girl is," he said, placing the remote on his other side.

"Who is it?" Dax asked.

"I'll give you three clues," Harvey said, "She's the daughter of a late famous scientist. She's best friends with two other socialites. One of her best friends' dad is part of the top twenty richest men,"

Shit! This can't be happening.

"Wait, is it May Haruka?" Max guessed.

And as Harvey Levin smiled evilly and nodded slowly, my heart broke into tiny pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it! Sorry it's a cliffie! Only two more chapters to go! The ending and the epilogue! I really hope you loved it. Review!<strong>


	17. No One's Chasing After Me

**Ello guys! It's 2012! I'm so sorry for taking this long to upload. I know it's not the longest chappie I've written but this chapter is essential to my story: Pretenders. I decided to write three more chapters after this (a note, chapter 18 and the finale/epilogue). I am going to feature the song, Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson. The lyrics would be the one italicized and be in bold letters. So here's chapter 17, ya'll: No One's Chasing After Me. Read and Review! **

* * *

><p>Stupid Max the Surfer Dude! Why did he have to answer the stupid question?<p>

They showed the picture of the two of us kissing.

After a minute or two, the picture was removed.

The staff and crew were all gasping.

"Ouch, man, ouch," Max the Surfer Dude said, patting his heart, as everyone else laughed at his actions.

If they were laughing, we were all dead silent in our living room.

"Oh my God..." Max muttered.

Brendan's jaw dropped and his eyes grew wide. He furrowed his eyebrows as he slowly faced me. His lips were pursed and his eyes were filled with pain and hurt.

"Max, your sister and I are going to discuss things," Brendan firmly said. "Go to your room this instance,"

"I'm going to stay here," Max replied.

"I said go to your room," Brendan ordered.

"But I don't want to fol-" I cut Max off.

"Just go," I meekly said. Max looked at both of us before saying, "Are you sure?"

I slowly nodded.

"Fine," Max pouted as he walked toward his room.

As soon as we heard Max's door shut, Brendan turns off the T.V.

"I...I..."

I couldn't even form words in my mouth.

"I thought you didn't love him," he firmly said through gritted teeth. "I thought you said it was all just an acting gig,"

"..."

I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"Why May?" he asked. "Why?"

I didn't answer.

I was looking intently at the carpet. At that moment, I was intrigued by the intricate designs.

"May, answer me," he said.

I didn't. I just kept on analyzing the shapes and lines on our carpet.

"May, please," he pleaded, his voice cracked.

"I don't know," I replied as the tears rolled down my cheeks.

**_Remember all the things we wanted_**

"What did I do to make you not love me?" he asked, looking me in the eyes.

I avoided it. I knew if I looked at his eyes too, I would have cried even more.

**_Now all our memories they're haunted_**

"Did I do anything wrong?" he asked.

"You did everything I wanted you to do, Brendan," I answered quietly.

**_We were always meant to say goodbye_**

"What does Drew have that I don't?" he asks.

Well, nothing I guess...

Oh! Wait. He has one thing that you don't have:

My heart...

What the Hell is wrong with me?

I remained dead silent.

**_Even with our fists held high_**

He got my right hand and held it firmly but his grip didn't hurt.

"Answer me," he said softly. "Please".

**_It never would've worked out right_**

He closed his eyes as he awaited my answer.

"You're perfect...I'm not...I don't deserve you," I said, placing my left hand over his.

**_We were never meant for do or die_**

We were silent for a while. Neither of us spoke.

"May," I looked at him. "Kiss me one last time and tell me if you feel something when we do kiss,"

I thought about it and nodded slowly before he gently pressed his lips against mine.

**_I didn't want us to burn out_**

After a few seconds, we parted. I looked at him. He was expressionless. "Did you?" he asked.

I slowly shook my head.

There were no sparks.

I didn't feel as if I was a princess, in a fairy tale, kissing her prince.

I felt nothing...

**_I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_**

"I'm so sorry," I cried.

Silence...

"I'm letting you go," he softly said.

"What?" I looked at him. I had on a bewildered expression.

I wanted to hear that but I didn't expect it.

**_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_**

"W-Why?" I stuttered.

"It's simple," he says, closing his eyes. "Drew's obviously chasing after you. You're obviously chasing after him. I'm chasing after you but..."

He trailed off.

"But what?" I asked impatiently.

"...But no one's chasing after me," he says as a tear rolls down his cheek.

**_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_**

Oh, Brendan...

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He was shocked for a while before wrapping his arms around my waist.

It wasn't a romantic hug...it was a friendly hug.

A hug where you know the romance dies but the friendship lives...hopefully, the friendship does live.

"I-I'm so sorry," I exclaimed, crying.

He slowly rubbed my back before standing up.

"Do me one last favor, May," he said.

"What? I'll do anything," I said.

"Be happy. Go to Drew and tell him you love him. Date him and see if it works out for the two of you. You deserve each other..." he said, smiling sadly. "Okay?"

"..."

**_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_**

He approached the door.

He was about to turn the doorknob when he turns my direction.

"One more thing," he said.

I looked up at him.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"For what?" I asked.

"For breaking my heart now and not breaking it later when I could have fallen in love with you more and you could have given me a harder time when I did," he said as he walked towards me.

I didn't know what to say or how to react. I just bit my lower lip.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek before saying, "Bye May,".

**_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_**

He walked away and closed the door.

I broke down and sat on the floor.

I started crying my heart out. Why? Am I Happy? Am I sad? I don't really know the answer to that question of mine.

I clutched our carpet and closed my eyes.

After about ten minutes of crying, my eyes hurt.

When I closed them, they were sore.

I stood up and went to my room.

* * *

><p>I faced the mirror. I wasn't surprised by what I saw. My hair was messed up. My eyes were red and swollen. My cheeks were stained from the tears. I looked drunk. I looked wasted. I looked utterly horrible. I looked like hell.<p>

I sat on my bed as I placed my hand underneath my chin and I sighed.

I'm sorry, Brendan, for four things.

One, for being such a horrible girlfriend.

Two, for lying to you.

Three, for breaking your heart into a tiny hundred pieces.

Four, for not being able to return your love and...

Five, I'm not going to be able to accomplish your favor.

Sorry...

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! May's not going to be able to do Brendan's favor (Be happy. Go to Drew and tell him you love him. Date him and see if it works out for the two of you. You deserve each other). But...WHY? Well, you'll find out soon in the next next chappie since the next one will be a note. Hope ya'll liked this one! Review! <strong>


	18. SECOND NOTE

**Author's Note:**

****You're going to hate me for this but I lost all my love for this story, hence, I won't continue writing Pretenders anymore...I'm so sorry...

.

.

.

Just joking! I got you there! I'm so mean, ain't I? I 100% love this story and I am currently writing chappie 18.

.

.

.

**One question for ya'll:**

****Remember Estrella? The one May consulted about her 'problem' in chappie 16. What do you think about her? Do you like her character? Do you think she's awesome? PM me or Review your answers.

If you don't...

*Scary Piano Music*

I can't finish Pretenders

Thanks! Love ya'll! :*


	19. This Isn't Masa

**LadyMarMar here! Here's another chapter of Pretenders called: This isn't Masa**

**Enjoy! **

**BTW, check out my new story: Wedding Crasher. It contains all the shippings in the story. I'll really appreciate it if you review both of my stories**

* * *

><p>I dragged myself towards the bed and tried with all my might to sleep. I wasn't successful. I tried counting sheep. I tried thinking of nothing. I tried singing a lullaby in my head. None of them worked.<p>

I stared at nothing particular. Just the stupid ceiling. I hate you ceiling.

Don't blame me if I'm being angst and moody. Sometimes I am bipolar. It feels like the whole world is on my shoulders. I feel like Atlas has just tricked me into getting the earth from him and the Gods didn't even notice.

I heard the door creak and I could see a silhouette of a woman come in.

"May?" I heard my mom say in her soprano voice. "What?" I muttered, not even looking at her.

"Are you alright?" she asked, walking towards me and sitting beside me.

Do I look alright?

I look wasted for Pete's sake! I feel so guilty that I broke Brendan's heart and I feel so depressed that I can't love Drew. Yeah, I know. I can't love that stupid bastard.

So mom, DO I LOOK ALRIGHT? Ugh!

I wanted to scream that but I knew better than to start a fight with my mom. She's really sweet but she can be real scary when you disrespect her or her family.

I simply didn't answer. I just closed my eyes and bit my lip.

She took my hand in hers as she gently rubbed her thumb against my knuckles.

"Tell me what's wrong, May?" she looked at me with her sad and sincere eyes.

I sighed before telling her what happened. Not just what happened tonight, but from the very beginning. From the scandal Dawn and I created at Drew's concert up to what happened with Brendan and me tonight. I didn't miss any single detail. I was being completely nitty-gritty.

I didn't realize I was already crying as I told her the story.

She didn't comment or anything. She just nodded at all the essential parts of it.

I finally stopped and I continued sobbing. She took me in her arms as she tried to soothe me.

"I-I'm…such…a bad…person!" I cried.

She let me cry until there were no more tears I could shed.

"May, yes it was wrong for you to love Drew when you were dating Brendan but-"

I winced at what she said.

"Let me finish," she ordered, "But it wasn't your fault you fell for Drew. It never was, May,"

I thought I had no more tears left, guess I was wrong.

I fell completely silent after a while before saying, "Mom, did you just get home?"

"Yes, dear, why?" she asked as I freed myself from her hands and sat in a position where I could face her directly.

"So, you haven't been to your room yet?" I questioned.

She nodded her head slowly.

"Okay. I'll be right back," my voice was still hoarse.

* * *

><p>I went to my mom's bedroom and got the form I placed earlier on her drawer. I went back to my room and stood in front of my mom.<p>

I handed her the form and gave a quizzical look. "What's this?" she asked. "Just go over it," I replied.

After a minute, she looked up at me. "Have you made your decision?" she questioned. I didn't answer for a while.

"Well, have you?" she repeated.

"I consulted Estrella about it and I decided that I want to," I answered quietly.

"Do Dawn and Misty know?"

I shook my head.

"Does Max know?"

I shook my head like I did earlier.

"Do other people know?"

I shook my head once again.

She paused for a while before asking, "Does…um…Drew know?"

I shook my head again. It was slower this time. It also felt as if my head weighed a ton.

"You and Estrella are the only ones who know. I'm going to tell Dawn, Misty and Max tomorrow," I said.

"Will you tell Drew?" she questioned.

I shrugged, trying to make it look nonchalant.

"I don't know,"

She looked at me for a while before saying, "May, just so you know, I will always be supportive of you and will always be here for you, okay?"

She handed me the form back.

I smiled as I enveloped her in a hug.

"I love you, Mommy," I said.

"I love you too, dear,"

* * *

><p>I woke up early. Actually, I didn't sleep. Not a wink. Not a single wink, man, not a single wink.<p>

I had three agendas today:

1. Tell Max

2. Tell both Dawn and Misty

3. Not get murdered when I do any of these

I took a deep breath before I approached Max during breakfast.

I didn't eat though. I lost my appetite. I know surprising. It even surprised me.

I told Max the news and he didn't take it that well.

As I predicted he threw a tantrum.

At least, he took it better than what I expected.

So I'm done with number one and I'm still alive. Good.

* * *

><p>Now here comes the hard part. I have to tell Dawn and Misty. They are known for their violent ways: Dawn is the screamer and Misty is the puncher.<p>

I took a deep breath, made a sign of the cross and turned the door knob. I was about to storm in when I heard four familiar voices.

"Just bring her tonight, okay?"

Paul.

"So, you're not going to be the one to bring us there?"

Misty.

"You've got that right!"

Ash. He was probably eating since his voice was muffled.

"I can't wait to tell May!"

Dawn.

"You're not going to tell her, Troublesome," I heard Paul say.

The curiosity was killing me.

I walked towards them and asked, "What don't you want to tell me?"

Their eyes grew wide.

Awkward silence filled the air.

"Uh…hi there May," Ash fidgeted uncomfortably.

I glared at him, well, actually I glared at all of them.

"Let's get going, imbecile," Paul said as he dragged Ash out of the house.

"I repeat my question," I said, "What did you guys not want me to know?"

"Nothing, May," Misty said.

"I don't believe you," I exclaimed as I unconsciously let go of my purse.

It hit the floor and it spilled all its contents: money, phone, lip balm, foundation and the form.

Nothing special…wait a minute.

The form! Shit! The form!

Dawn knelt down on the floor and got it.

"What's this?" she asked.

I bit my lower lip as Dawn examined it.

She gaped at me. She looked like a fish. He! He!

"You're actually reconsidering it?" Dawn asked in disbelief as she handed it to Misty.

Soon, Misty gaped at me too.

"Yeah, I am," I said, "Actually, I'm not just reconsidering it. I decided that I want to grab this opportunity…unlike the both of you,"

"Okay, I'm not processing all this information. This is all too much," Dawn said as she dramatically fanned herself. "You can't…you just can't, May,"

I could see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Dawn," I said as I looked at her with sad eyes.

"You can't, May," Dawn shook my shoulders, "You must be joking, right?"

I looked down at the floor.

"You guys are the only ones I have left," she said.

"Dawn, May's already made her decision," Misty said as she smiled sadly.

"But-"

"We're her best friends. We have to support her all the way and be happy for her," Misty said.

Dawn looked like she was about to throw a fit when she pulled both of us into a hug.

"I am happy for you," she said, "I...I just can't believe it,"

I too, Dawn. I can't believe it myself.

She let go and said, "Well, since this is a special occasion, let us eat dinner at Masa later,"

She eyed Misty and Misty just nodded.

Yay! I love sushi.

"Um…guys?" I said.

They looked at me. "Brendan and I...well, you see, we broke up. He found out about the fake dating thing," I said.

"Oh," Dawn said.

"Sorry to hear that," Misty said.

That's odd. They didn't look that bummed out. Seriously, what is up with them?

"You know I love you guys, right?" I asked them tearfully.

"Well, duh!" Misty smiled.

"Who wouldn't love me?" Dawn grinned toothily.

I giggled at our crazy antics.

* * *

><p>I decided to relax before we went to Masa.<p>

I watched some classic movies: The Prince and the Showgirl, A Star is Born and Father of the Bride. Don't you just love Marilyn Monroe, Judy Garland and Elizabeth Taylor? Well, I don't know about you but I do!

I watched it restlessly, knowing that Max, Misty and Dawn have accepted my decision yet my annoying mind still wanders toward a certain vain green blob sensation.

Ugh! Stupid mind...

* * *

><p>I saw the clock. It was already six thirty pm. Did I really watch TV that long? Woah.<p>

I slowly stood up and took a quick shower, hoping that the cold water will remove all my stress.

Guess what?

It didn't work.

I went outside and looked at myself at the mirrror. I had eyebags under my eyes.

I sighed. I guess I'll have to use a concealer.

I dried my hair and styled it into my signature look but instead of wearing my bandana, I wore a red barrette. I applied my make up on. Not too heavy. As I told you before, I am a natural beauty.

Since Masa is a fancy restaurant, I decided to wear a dark blue one shoulder lace dress that ended on the lower thigh I put on a pair of black ballet flats.

I examined myself and smiled. I was ready to go.

* * *

><p>I walked out of my room and went out to the living room. To my surprise, both of them were already ready.<p>

Dawn was wearing a short strapless lavender chiffon dress partnered with a pair of black stilettos. Her hair was tied in a braid.

Misty, on the other hand, wore a black figure-hugging dress with long sleeves. She paired it with silver pumps.

"Ready to go?" Misty asked, a little too enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>We all rode in Misty's McLaren F1. Misty drived, obviously both Dawn and I suck at driving, while Dawn sat beside her and I sat in the backseat.<p>

I turned on my iPod and put on my earphones. The song that was playing was About a Girl by The Academy Is. How I miss that band so much.

I didn't realize I already fell asleep as I was listening to the song. I guess I'm really tired.

* * *

><p>"We're here," I heard Misty say. I guess we're at Masa already.<p>

Since I just woke up from my slumber, I allowed myself to be dragged outside by Dawn. That's weird. No one's greeting us as we entered the restaurant.

I still had my eyes closed at that time. I am still sleepy.

After rubbing my eyes furiously, I opened them. Wait a minute.

This isn't Masa.

Shit!

This is…

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! Another cliffie! Well, what did you think about it? Say it in your review!<strong>

**Remember check out my other story, Wedding Crasher, okay?**

**Love you all!**

**xoxo,**

**LadyMarMar **


	20. Cigam

**Here's chapter 20! Hope you guys like it! Read and review! Mwah!**

* * *

><p>This cannot be happening.<p>

No.

No!

NO!

I must be dreaming. Yeah, that's right. I'm just dreaming. Misty will be waking me up to go to Masa any minute now. I'm sure of it.

I didn't move a single muscle for a few seconds. It seemed forever though. No one's shouting at my ear. No one's waking me up. No one!

There can only be one explanation: It's not time to wake up yet…right?

Dawn hit me hard with her clutch.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot on my right arm. I could feel it. I could feel the cold metal clutch hit my arm. This is real. This isn't a dream.

We were standing outside one of the most remarkable places in my life: The Cigam Stadium.

They say a lot of magical things can happen here. Maybe it's because cigam backwards is magic. Cool, right?

Well, the things that happened here aren't really magical but these things changed my life. Seriously, it did.

This is the place where I found out I had a chance in joining basketball.

This is the place where I had tomatoes in both of my pockets.

This is the place where I committed the BIGGEST yet probably the BEST mistake of my life.

This is the place where I, May Haruka, destroyed Drew Shu's concert.

"May? May? MAY HARUKA ANSWER ME!" Dawn hit me once again with her clutch. Those were the exact words she told on that fateful day.

I looked at both of them. They were both smiling. I wasn't.

"Why are we here?" I asked coldly.

Before Misty or Dawn could answer, Paul walked over to us swiftly. He wore a plain black long-sleeved polo shirt, the sleeves rolled up, and a pair of dark jeans.

What was he doing here?

"Good evening, ladies…and Dory," he said smirking at Dawn. "Please follow me"

If you ask me, he sounded as if he was forced to do it.

Dawn and Paul went ahead. I could hear him mutter, "I can't believe I'm doing this"

"Don't complain, Eggplant," I heard Dawn retort.

I hesitated. After watching three classic romantic comedies, I feared of what fate is waiting for me inside the stadium. Misty sensed my unwillingness, causing her to drag me in. Misty may be thin but gosh! She's one strong girl.

* * *

><p>As soon as we got inside, Misty disappeared from my side. Dawn and Paul were nowhere in sight either.<p>

Seriously! What is up with people? Do they have super ninja powers or something? If they do, why don't I possess any awesome superpower?

The whole stadium was dimly lit. I could make out the same row of seats that were once filled with screaming fangirls. I could see the stage where Drew was hit by a friend of mine, Mr. Tomato, in the face. It was the most lighted part.

The gap between the two groups of seats was aligned with small pink candles. They were all brightly lit. Basing it from the distance from the entrance to the stage, there are about a hundred of them. They all smelled like roses.

"Please follow the candles," I heard a voice say. It was obviously Ash.

I totally ignored him and stayed in my spot. He repeated it thrice before another voice spoke.

"Hey! Didn't you hear him? He said go follow the freaking candles!" I slightly twitched from the booming voice. It was definitely Misty speaking.

I took a deep shaky breath before following the candles. I felt this odd sensation at the pit of my stomach. The straight line curved as it reached the space between the stage and the first row of seats. The candles ended in the fifth seat of the first row.

On the seat was a rose, a white one. Attached to it was a card. I just stared at it.

"Read it, May, read it," I heard Ash say. Since I was afraid of another outburst from Misty, I quickly followed the order.

On the card, a short note was written in a _very _familiar handwriting:

_Sit down, relax and prepare yourself to be AMAZED_

_~Most WONDERFUL person in the world_

I smiled. Typical Drew Shu. What do I expect?

After a minute or two, Ash once again spoke, "Here he is! The most talented person the world has ever known…Drew Shu!"

Like I said earlier, typical Drew. He can never get enough of himself. He always has this vision of his 'overflowing talent'.

The stage slightly dimmed. Three spotlights of different colors, pink, blue and purple, were the only things lighted. They were directly focused on the center part of the stage.

After a few seconds, I heard vivid notes playing on the piano. Shit! I knew this song.

My hands started sweating like crazy. It was a cold windy night for Pete's sake! But no, my hands had to sweat. Ugh!

There was this weird sensation I could feel in the pit of my stomach. It was just like the one earlier except it was…stronger? Yeah, stronger.

The center part of the stage opened and a circular platform arose. On the platform was the green haired demon I couldn't get out of my head. He looked at me with his emerald green eyes.

Any moment now, I assure you, my heart's going to jump out of my chest and land on the floor.

"Kissing you is not what I had planned. And now I'm not so sure just where I stand," he started singing. "I wasn't looking for true love but now you're looking at me"

He got that right. I was looking directly at him. I have to say so myself, he looked hot. He wore a similar outfit to Paul except his top was white. He had on what other girls considered his million dollar smile.

"You're the only one I can think of. You're the only one I see,"

I could feel my face heat up. Good thing the lights were dimmed or else the little monster would have snickered already.

"All I need is just a little more time to be sure how I feel,"

"Stop it, Drew. Stop it. Please…" I said in barely audible voice.

"Is it all in my-"I cut him off.

"STOP PLAYING THE SONG!" I shouted, causing him to miss a note.

Drew looked at me with a bewildered expression.

"Turn the lights on," I demanded in a loud voice. In a matter of seconds, the stadium lit up. I could clearly see Paul, Ash and Misty above us, controlling the lights. I could see Dawn at the far end of the stage, sitting in front of the piano.

"What are you doing?" he asked in disbelief.

I stood up and ran outside The Cigam Stadium .

"MAY!" I heard Drew shout.

* * *

><p>"May," Drew gripped my wrist. I fidgeted uncomfortably. I didn't look at him. My feet were more interesting.<p>

"Let me go," I said quietly.

"You promise not to run away?" he asked me.

I didn't answer. I just simply continued to look at my wonderful feet.

"May,"

"Alright! I promise!" I muttered. "Now let me go,"

He gently let my hand go.

"What do you want anyway?" I asked, tying to sound nonchalant. I failed.

"You really are dense, aren't you?" he smirked.

I sneered at him before hitting him.

"Ouch,"

He mocked fake hurt before realizing I was serious.

"Listen May, if it isn't obvious yet I…like you as in _really_ like you. I think I even love you," he said quietly.

I looked at him, my mouth gaped. I looked like a fish.

"If you haven't heard yet I broke up with Brianna and a little blue bird told me that you broke up with Brendan,"

Ugh, Dawn Hikari…what do I expect?

"So, you like me too right?" he asked.

Yes, I do. Duh!

"No, I don't," I lied, my voice slightly cracking. "We're only friends. That's the only way I see you,"

In a blink of an eye, it started raining. Um…is it just me or is it cliché for it to be raining?

I wanted to cry! I could feel the tears wanting to roll down my cheeks.

But I couldn't. I couldn't cry even if it was raining.

His eyes narrowed and he muttered, "What?"

"Yeah, I don't feel any infatuation or love for you," my voice quivered.

"But you broke up with Brendan,"

"That doesn't make me love you. I just…don't love Brendan anymore,"

Well, the Brendan part was true.

"Oh, I see," he said. "Didn't see that coming,"

I could hear the disappointment and hurt in his voice.

He started saying something under his breath. I couldn't make out all of it but I heard the words: Damn it, stupid and assuming.

"Anyway, even if I did love you back," I said, "It won't work out"

I wanted to just tell him my true feeling but I couldn't.

"And why not?" he asked bitterly.

"Because of this," I said, handing him the form that caused my brother, Misty and Dawn to be upset.

He looked confused. He scanned through it. His eyes narrowed as realization hit him hard on the face.

"Wait, you mean…" he looked at me in disbelief.

"I'm moving to New York…until I finish college," my voice cracking at every word I said.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally revealed what the form was! Well, what did you think? Say it in your review. Love you all!<strong>

**Xoxo,**

**LadyMarMar**


	21. Heart of Stone

**Hey guys! Sorry for not having updated sooner! I have excuses but you probably won't want to hear any of it anymore. But look at the bright side, here's chappie 21! I featured the song, The One that Got Away by Katy Perry, in this chappie. Read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Until college?" he asked in disbelief.<p>

_**Summer after high school when we first met**_

I slowly nodded.

_**We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead**_

"That's a long time, May. Are you sure?" he exclaimed.

_**And on my 18th Birthday**_

I took a deep breath before I said, "My friends and my family have nothing against me going to New York. They're all supporting me. It's not like I'm leaving anyone important behind without making amends," Well, there is one person I don't want to leave behind. That's you, Drew. But I didn't tell him that.

_**We got matching tattoos**_

He looked at me straight in the eye as his lip formed into a straight line. He had this emotion in his eye that I have never seen before. He looked so…what's that word…crestfallen.

_**In another life**_

The rain pelted us both. My dress stuck to my body as if it was a second layer of skin.

_**I would be your girl**_

"And I expect you to support my decision like they have," I said quietly, barely audible in the rain.

_**We'd keep all our promises**_

I wonder… did he hear me?

_**Be us against the world**_

In a blink of an eye, that expression of his: the one I have never seen before disappeared.

_**In another life**_

He was smiling now. Grinning, actually.

_**I would make you stay**_

"Of course, May! I'm going to support you all the way. You are my, friend," Yup, he definitely heard me.

_**So I don't have to say**_

I looked at him at him in utter disbelief.

_**You were the one that got away**_

"Drew…" I said reaching out to touch his arm. He jerked away from my hand as if it was a clump of burning coal. I frowned.

_**The one that got away**_

"It's not like I have any right to stop you. Besides, I'm only your friend, May, nothing more," he said, still grinning. This time, I was the one who was feeling crestfallen.

_**All this money can't buy me a time machine**_

"Oh! Looks like the rain ruined my outfit," he laughed silently, "I better be on my way. This is Armani. Bye May. I wish you the best of luck,"

_**Can't replace you with a million rings **_

He gave me one final smile before walking off to the direction of his car. I watched him get into his Lamborghini Reventon, speeding off before my vision of him completely blurred, thanks to the tears rolling down my cheeks.

_**I should've told you what you meant to me**_

"Drew…" I muttered, "I'm sorry,"

_**'Cause now I pay the price**_

* * *

><p>I trudged myself towards inside Cigam Stadium, where I was greeted by the grins of Misty, Ash and Dawn (Remember that Paul NEVER smiles) but it quickly vanished once they saw that I was alone. No Drew Shu beside me. I was soaking wet. My face was stained with tears.<p>

My heart felt as if it was made out of stone.

"What happened?" Misty asked.

"I-I…," I muttered.

"Didn't he tell you that he loves you?" Dawn asked.

I didn't answer her. I just bit my lip and looked at the floor.

"May, don't tell me you rejected him,"

"I love Drew but I just can't be with him…I'm sorry," I said, tears streaming down my already wet cheeks.

"I can't believe this," I heard Paul say. I could see Ash's fist clench.

"Listen here, May," Misty held Ash back. "Don't you know Drew's been planning this for weeks now, huh? Don't you know that you're the first and only girl he's done this for? Don't you know how excited he was for this? Don't you know how uncomfortable these clothes are?"

Everyone kept silent. No one has ever seen this side of Ash before. He's never been this angry.

"Don't you know how hard all of us, Dawn, Misty, Paul, Drew and me, worked just to make this thing happen? Especially, Drew! And Drew is lazy, May! He's lazy like me! But he put his laziness aside so he could do this for you," Ash continued. "What did you do? You rejected him even if you love him!"

"Ash, stop," Misty said.

"I have my reasons, Ash. You don't understand my situation, okay?" I exclaimed.

"Of course, May! I will never understand! No one will. You know what? I think you don't even understand your situation," Ash said.

"Ash, just stop it already, okay?" Misty said. Even Misty looked nervous of what was going to do.

"Drew understands me, Ash, he does," I said.

"No, he doesn't, May! He's just pretending to protect his pride. He's pretending to act as if he's not hurt but he's hurt, May, even if he doesn't show it. He is an actor!"

"Ash, stop it. Leave her alone. Please," Misty quietly said. He just ignored her.

"May, but you know what I understand? I understand the fact that you broke my best friend's heart," he continued. "You may think I'm a dumb and lazy dude, but I know for a fact that you hurt my friend. I'm not that stupid!"

He was able to let go of Misty's grip.

"Paul, we're leaving. We're going to look for Drew," he said.

Paul, who never lets anyone order him around, didn't hesitate. He stood up and kept his trap shut.

Even Paul looked stunned by Ash's outburst.

Paul looked at us as if to say _even I don't know what's wrong with him just let him cool off…he'll get over it but_ before following Ash.

They were headed towards the exit when Ash stopped in his tracks and faced us once again. He looked at me with a glare that sent shivers down my spine.

"You broke his heart, May. You broke it. Into millions of tiny pieces," he said before they left.

That was my breaking point. I crumbled to the floor crying.

And at that point, I knew my heart wasn't made out of stone because what Ash said hurt.

A lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! I hope I didn't make Ash that OC but I just wanted to show his other side that no one has ever seen before in the anime! I hope you all liked it! Review! Chappie 22 will be up soon!<strong>


	22. It is You

**I am alive! I must say sorry to all of my lovely readers for updating this so late! I hope you haven't lost your faith in me and in this story! I will be updating this story on a weekly basis from now on. Hopefully, this chapter will give you satisfaction! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

><p>I felt the pain overtake my body and I couldn't help the tears from falling anymore. I started shaking and I broke down. I could feel myself start to have a nervous breakdown. Misty enveloped me in a hug while Dawn started rubbing my arm.<p>

Silence filled the room. The only sounds you could hear were the drops of rain hitting the roof and my sobs. After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, Misty broke the silence.

"It's going to be okay, May. Everything is going to be alright. Everything will go back to normal," Misty said as she whispered soothing words.

"No, it's not. Nothing is ever going to be the same again," I cried, more tears coming out of my eyes.

"May, I'm sure Ash didn't mean the words he said," Dawn said. "He was just carried away by his emotions,"

"So what if he didn't mean them?" I exclaimed. "Even if he was just carried away, what he said was true. I'm a stupid mean bitch who broke the heart of the guy I actually love! Maybe Briana isn't the bimbo. Maybe it was me all this time,"

"May, don't say that! You can't actually say you're worse than Briana!"

"It's true, though. I'm more foolish than her for doing this,"

They both looked at me with sad expressions. Those looks didn't reach the level of sorrow and pain in my face, though.

For a moment, I was actually jealous of them. They were both happy and both of them were with the guys they loved. Unlike me, who couldn't be with that brat who, nonetheless, captured my heart.

"You guys can go home and go without me. I want to spend some alone time for a while," I said, my crying stopped.

"Are you sure? I mean-"I cut Misty off.

"I'll be fine! I swear!" I put on my best smile. "I won't do anything stupid!"

They still gave me a look.

"I promise! Cross my heart, I'll be totally fine. I just really need to be alone,"

Dawn sighed before they both agreed.

"If you need anything, just call us, okay?" Dawn said.

I nodded as they hugged me tightly before approaching the exit. As they pushed it open, revealing the dark skies of the night. I called to them.

"Hmm…?"

"Thank you," I smiled a weak smile. "And…I'm sorry…for wasting your efforts…for everything,"

"No problem," Dawn grinned.

"You don't need to apologize, May. None of this is your fault," Misty smiled.

* * *

><p>It's been about an hour or so. For the entire time, I've sat on one of the chairs in the front and stared at the piano and the candles. I could still smell the faint scent of the roses.<p>

I didn't cry anymore. No more tears came.

I hugged my knees to my body and I shivered. The dress, now damp, was cold and it still clung to my body. My hair was a mess and I was sure my face looked like hell or even worse.

My body became rigid and I froze as I heard the doors open. Footsteps followed and a wry voice was heard.

"Some day, when I'm awfully low, when the world is cold, I will feel a glow just thinking of you," a hoarse voice sang. "And the way you look tonight,"

I looked at where the singing came from. An elderly man was snapping his fingers as he closed his eyes, swayed his hips and swept the floor. Ho wore a white shirt with grease and an old pair of jumpers. His almost white hair was thinning and his skin was a creamy shade of tan.

I watched him and I was amused.

"Yes, you're lovely with your smile so warm, with your cheeks so soft. There is nothing for me but to love you," he sang as I continued watching him. "And the way you look tonight,"

I observed him as he sang another verse. I sneezed and he stopped.

"Who is there? I have a weapon! Don't you there try anything on me!" he exclaimed, holding up his broom.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to cause any harm," I stood up and approached him.

"Isn't it a little too late for a young lady like you to be alone here in Cigam?" he questioned. He didn't sound mean though. He sounded sincere and it was as if he cared.

"I was just, um, about to leave,"

He squinted his eyes before saying, "Your eyes are swollen. You've been crying, haven't you? What's wrong?"

"It's nothing,"

"Oh, come on. Don't you dare lie to me, young lady. I've been through so much already. I know if someone's been crying or not," he said.

I smiled. He reminded me so much of my deceased grandfather.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" he asked. "You can tell me. I've had so many lessons and experiences from my eighty-six years of existence, that I can probably give you some nifty advice,"

He sat down on one of the seats and patted the seat next to him. I wasn't afraid of him being a serial killer or a pedophile. He was very genuine. I sat down next to him.

"My name's Arlo Jenkins. You can call me Pops, though," he smiled. "What's your name, little Miss?"

"My name's May Haruka,"

"Haruka?" he asked, an expression appeared in his eyes.

I slowly nodded.

"Hmm…that name sounds familiar. Where have I heard that name before?" he absentmindedly scratched his chin. "Oh! I remember now. I had a friend before named Johnny Haruka. He was a very good man. He was very interested in the sciences…I wonder what happened to him,"

"Wait. Did you say? Johnny Haruka?" I exclaimed.

"Why, yes,"

"That's my grandfather! You knew my grandfather!" I grinned.

"Aah, I see. You're his granddaughter. You have his eyes. Whatever did happen to Johnny?"

"He was able to accomplish his dream of becoming a scientist but he died a couple of years ago from a heart attack,"

He smiled sadly, "That's too bad. I wish we could have been able to meet again. I'm glad he was able to achieve those dreams of his. I'm sure he's very happy now,"

"I'm sure he is,"

He started telling me all of his adventures when he was a young lad. He also told me of the journeys he and my grandpa had. I found out that they were neighbors back in the province but they were separated when my grandpa went to school in the city.

He told me of the times when he broke the rules of his town and when he would steal some mangoes from his neighbor. He would also tell me about a girl named Bella. She was his very first enemy and yet she was also his first love. They got separated when Pops was enlisted in the army during 1945.

"Was she your last love?" I asked.

"She's my only love," he said as he smiled.

I laughed at his stories. He was very funny and witty. Sometimes I even wept when he told me about his heartbreaks and disappointments. For a while there, I forgot about my problem and he seemed to forget about it too.

"You know what? I was very entertained for the past few weeks," he said.

"How come?" I sat with my legs crossed and my I rested my head on my face.

"There was this young man who reserved this stadium,"

My smile faltered.

"He and his friends would come by for a few weeks and make these preparations,"

"Oh…really?" there was this stiffness to my voice.

"Yep, and I would watch them prepare sometime. It seems as if he was doing this for a very special lady. The boy's a handsome lad, probably around your age. He would practice the song over and over again. He would stay even after his friends left. We would even have conversations like this," Pops said. "He says his name is Drew Shu and that he's a famous teen sensation. Does his name ring a bell?"

"Well, um, I, er, heard of his name before," I lied.

"He's a charming boy. He would tell me stories of the girl and I could tell that she really had a special place in his heart,"

I wanted to cry at that very moment but I forced myself to seem as if I had no idea what he was talking about.

"So…um…did he, uh, mention her name?" I asked.

"He did but I forgot her name. I'm sure she's very pretty just like you,"

Oh if he just knew what he was saying.

"Let me ask you a question, May,"

"Hmm…?"

"What were you doing here earlier?"

"Oh you know…just took a walk home from a party and it, um, started raining and I, er, went inside Cigam so I won't get wet,"

He slowly nodded.

"You know, I saw Drew leave standing by his car in the park earlier. He looked heartbroken to me,"

I stiffened.

"I even talked to him for a bit,"

"What did he say?"

"Well, he said that the girl didn't have any sort of feeling for him,"

I could feel a lump form in my throat.

"Nonetheless, he said that even if she just considered him as a friend, he still loved her,"

Oh God. I wanted to cry so much.

"Do you hate her guts for doing that?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't blame the girl though. You can't force someone to love somebody,"

"What if the girl loved Drew but she just couldn't love him at this time? What if she had a reason?" I exclaimed before stopping myself from blurting out more things.

A knowing smile formed on his lips.

"Maybe she did have a reason," he said.

He looked at his watch before standing up, "I must be going, May. It was very nice meeting you. Bella would be waiting for me at home already. Based on my stories, you already know that Bella has a temper. You better get going to, May. It's getting late,"

"You mean, you and Bella actually got married? I thought you were separated by the war,"

"Did I forget to tell you? Bella and I found each other again four years after the war ended. We got married in 1955. Now we have three lovely children,"

I smiled and their love story made me believe that love does wait. He was gathering his stuff when I called him.

"Wait!" I exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask a question, Pops?"

He nodded.

"Pops, when do you think it's the right time to tell someone you do love them?"

He smiled as he said, "Before it's too late,"

I rushed up to him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Pops, thank you," I said.

"It was my pleasure, May," he smiled as he walked towards the door.

"Oh…and May?" he looked back at me as he opened the door.

What he said next shocked me.

"Drew did tell me her name. I remember it very clearly and I never forgot it. It was May Haruka and the girl he love is you,"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! So Pops did know all this time! He knew what their situation was. He was helping May without even having to address her problem directly. Did you like Pops? Did you like his character? I hoped you all liked and enjoyed reading this and don't forget to tell me what you think when you leave your review! Thank you!<strong>

**Lots of Love,**

**LadyMarMar**

**P.S.**

**If you have instagram, follow me: ihavebigdreams**

**And if you want to ask me any questions, whether it's about Pretenders, my upcoming stories or anything under the sun, ask me here:**

** /ihavebigdreams**


End file.
